Struggles: Pure Absolution
by Kingstriker
Summary: Spin-off of the "Struggles on a Hook" series. The curse of dealing with struggles has now moved onto another group of friends who will be forced to fight for their lives to solve a strange mystery. With the Fazbear Gang gone missing, the job of investigating the mystery falls on Detective Lolbit and her best friend Ted who realize there's a much bigger threat than they imagined.
1. Missing

_**THEY'RE BAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaack! Well, sorta at least, this is a spin-off after all centering around other characters in the same universe. Anyways...MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! I hope you all are enjoying yourselves, got what you wanted and spending time with friends and family. And for those that don't celebrate on this day...hope you all are just having a great day.**_

 _ **Now onto this story, like I said, this is a spin-off to the "Struggles on a Hook" series. So yeah while the Fazbear Gang were mentioned in the teaser chapter I added to the end of Merry Fazbear, they probably won't appear too much physically in this story, just be heavily mentioned. This story will focus more on the characters from FNAF World and Sister Location.**_

 ** _I will not be able to upload daily like I'm used to doing, but I will get this done, not sure how long this will be but so far it might be shorter than the other ones...we'll see. There will be also be characters from my favorite FNAF fan-game Five Nights at Candy's by Emil Macko and characters from other games Scott made. Some character names will be altered just like I had to do the toys. Characters like Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy will have their names changed to Ted and Vixy respectively._**

 ** _Anyways, get ready everyone. It's time for the struggles to return...and the investigation to begin...grab your exotic butters and causal bongos!_**

* * *

Struggles: Pure Absolution

Chapter 1: Missing

 **9:00 AM...Benedict Police Station...**

Another day...another investigation...that's what life was like for her. She was known as one of the best detectives in the country, always got the job done with no delay. Some cases had a good ending for victims, other ones ended in tragedy. This fox had more than smarts, she was blessed with supernatural abilities. She had nothing to hide, she was proud of her abilities and didn't care if some people were jealous. She took each case seriously but acted the complete opposite around her friends. With her next upcoming case on the horizon, her life would change forever.

She sat in her office going over the files she received last night about the missing members of the Fazbear Gang...they all mysteriously vanished after terrible accidents. The foxes and chickens vanished from their cruise after the ship's engine explodes and the whole ship sinks killing everyone. The bunnies went missing after a car accident involving a train collision and finally the bears vanished when their own house explodes. She still couldn't understand the additional file of a Chipper & Sons Lumber Company.

"Hmm...what does this all mean? I just don't get it...who the hell is Chipper?"

Just then someone comes to her door and knocks on it despite already being wide open. It was a purple female cat wearing a bowtie and had pink blush and purple eye-shadow. Like many of their female friends her clothing consisted of a tubetop and shorts...not clothing suitable for a police officer but it put them in a stealthy advantage, even the fox didn't feel guilty for her unsuitable clothing.

"Yo Lolbit, some party last night." The cat smirked.

Lolbit looked up, an unimpressed look on her face.

"Yeah Cindy...a party that you and your brother almost got kicked out of for starting fights." Lolbit smirked back.

"Oh come on, it was in good fun!"

"Whatever...look I'm really busy right now."

"Ugh...you're still looking over those files? That can wait you know, me and Candy are about to go on break, plus you won't be going to Striker City until later tonight."

"I know...I just wish I could connect this old lumbering company to this gang." Lolbit moved the files around.

"That company has long since been shut down, the beaver hated humans...of course he would lose business."

"So what does that have to do with that gang?" Lolbit slammed a hand on the table.

Cindy only shrugged, suddenly the two hear some arguing at the front, Cindy leaned back out of the room and rolled her eyes. Lolbit recognized the voices.

"OH COME ON LET ME IN! YOU DO THIS ALL THE TIME!"

"Look man just get out of her, you know you can't come in without a real good reason."

"YOU'RE A JERK! JUST LIKE YOU DIDN'T LET ME COME TO THE PARTY!"

Lolbit rolled her eyes as she got up from the desk, and walked towards the door while Cindy went over to the commotion.

"That clumsy bear is at it again, he always wants to barge in here just to talk to you." Cindy teased.

"Maybe if you two would stop picking on him all the time and just let him in, there wouldn't be a problem." Lolbit argued.

At the front, Candy was blocking a white and pink bear wearing a tophat and bowtie from getting in the building. The blue tie-wearing cat shoved the bear back a few more times but the bear kept trying to get in.

"Look Ted, you try that one more time and I'll kick your ass out back!" Candy threatened.

Ted ignored him and was about to push him when Lolbit grabbed Candy by an ear and yanked him away.

"Knock it off Candy, leave Ted alone." Lolbit growled.

"He knows the rules." Candy said.

"Yeah well I break them all the time, you don't see me getting in trouble."

"YEAH BUT...BUT...OH whatever!" Candy crossed his arms.

Ted dusted himself off as Lolbit turned to him.

"Hey Ted."

HIYA Lolbit! I know your off for the rest of the day and I was wondering if maybe I could see your latest inventions at the house." Ted hopped eagerly.

Lolbit chuckled at him while the cats scoffed.

"Of course Ted, come on you goof!"

Lolbit and Ted were best friends, Candy and Cindy to an extent. The cats often loved hanging around Lolbit, but turned away whenever Ted was around. Lolbit mostly hanged with them at night, especially at a club. The four went way back as far as childhood. However, it was Ted that Lolbit stuck with the most. While the cats were more annoying and dangerous, Ted was more hyper and very goofy. He wasn't an idiot, far from it, but others tend to treat him like one. For a bear, he was not that intimidating and was constantly picked on for his fur color, many mistaking him for a girl. Even his voice was high-pitched and crazy. As the two walked to her house, Lolbit recalled the day they met.

 _ **Years ago...**_

A young 5 year old Ted wandered the playground looking for someone to play with, but everyone there either refused or straight-up insulted him. He never knew why people disliked him, was it his voice? His fur? Just his existence? He didn't understand, even Candy and Cindy often threatened to beat him up if he ever tried to get on something they were using. Finally he found a seesaw that nobody was on, figuring he could try to use it himself, he got on. But as he got ready to try it, an older black nightmarish looking bear walked over and shoved him off.

"OUT OF THE WAY LOSER! THIS IS MINE!" The bear growled.

Ted sat up tired of getting pushed around.

"You didn't have to do that. I mean we could use it together." Ted pointed to the other side.

"NO! I'm not gonna share this with a loser like you! NOW PISS OFF!" The bear stomped towards him.

Ted backed away, only for the bully to grab him by the smaller bowtie he wore, snatched it off him and tore it up in his claws, which were made of metal.

"NO!" Ted cried.

The bully only laughed at him causing Ted to cry, just to get pushed back down.

"You wanna fight over it loser? Let's do this!"

Ted shut his eyes as the bear lunged at him, but nothing happened. Ted opened his eyes slowly to see the bear with his arms behind his back and seemingly restrained. A light blue energy shaped like a rope wrapped around the bear.

"HEY LET ME GO!" The bear yelled.

Ted leaned to the side to see a female white and orange fox standing there with the energy beam coming from the palm of her fingerless gloved hands. Everyone on the playground had seen this, even the cats were in complete awe. Then the fox yanked the bear hard on the ground before letting the energy rope lift him up, swing him around, and throw him across the playground. No one said a thing, instead they flinch when the fox looked at them, stopping on the cats who ran off.

"Whoa." Ted gasped.

The fox turned to him and Ted immediately winced thinking she was another bully just wanting the chance to take him out. Instead, the fox picked up the torn bowtie and held it out to him.

"You okay?"

Ted opened his eyes bewildered by her action. She didn't look mad, instead she was smiling big, the bowtie still in her clawed hands. Ted felt tears race down his face and he sniffed before taking the bowtie.

"No...no one likes me...everyone hurts me...they're right, I am a loser." Ted cried.

The fox helped him up and put her hands on his shoulders.

"I've seen you around, but I didn't know they all bullied you." She said.

Ted looked down, tears still streaming down his face, he looked at his ruined bowtie, the back at her.

"Thank you."

"Anytime, I'm Lolbit, what's your name?"

"I'm Ted."

"Nice to meet you Ted, wanna play with me?"

"Sure...but wait...here?"

"No, let's go to my house, I have a few video games we can play."

This seemed to cheer up Ted just a bit, he sniffed again before Lolbit walked him away from the playground, others giving them frightened looks, Lolbit especially stared down the cats who hid behind a slide, the nightmarish bear even backed away. Along the way to her house, the two got to know each other more and were quick to become best friends. Once they reached Lolbit's large 2-story house, she took him to the basement where they played a few games, then later she had a surprise.

"What are you doing?" Ted asked.

Lolbit stood across from him, then made her hands glow blue, Ted watched in confusion as he held her hands out towards him, Ted began to feel weightless as he's lifted off the ground.

"WHOA! WHAT'S HAPPENING?"

"I figured I'd show you my powers." Lolbit laughed.

"COOL!"

Lolbit demonstrated abilities like flying, teleportation and other forms of psychokinesis. Ted had a blast as he managed to harness the abilities for a limited time as long as he was close to Lolbit. At one point Ted flew into a wall with his arm out and he injured it. Lolbit raced over to place her hand over his arm and he was instantly healed.

"That was close!" Lolbit giggled.

"Yeah, thanks! NOW LET'S DO SOME MORE!" Ted cheered.

"Alright then!"

The two flew around the house, staying close together so Ted could use the power. Lolbit promised one day she would invent a bracelet containing all her powers and could give it to Ted as a birthday present. To their surprise, their birthday was on the same day, that made their lives better as they didn't mind sharing. No one back then understood how the two could be so close, as they grew up many thought they would be in a romantic relationship, but instead they agreed they were more like brother and sister. Once they reached adulthood, Ted became more well liked with everyone but Lolbit became the most popular person in town. When Lolbit got her dream job as a detective, their relationship became long-distant with Ted being left behind in Benedict City. But they promised to always keep in touch.

 _ **Present...**_

Now both 20 years old, Lolbit and Ted could never be separated especially when Lolbit wasn't doing her job. With her on break, they quickly raced to Lolbit's house where down in the basement, they walked into a section of the basement where Lolbit kept her many inventions from over the years. What interested Ted the most were the strange-looking robotic figures, or "Bytes" as she called them. These tiny mechs were made to help Lolbit during a combat situation, there were some shaped like Bees, eyeballs, square-like health pods, bombs and the dangerous reapers she often regret making. Ted of course was afraid to touch them.

"Wow...still using the bytes huh?"

"Of course, they've come in handy a lot lately. Especially after that last mission, I was glad I got out of there with only one byte left."

"Hah, you could've called me for a getaway."

"Nah, I was fine, just a few bruises. You never know what can happen with these investigations, especially these days."

"Yeah they're so WILD AND CRAZY! I LOVE WILD AND CRAZY! IT MAKES ME EXCITED JUST THINKING ABOUT IT!"

Lolbit laughed when Ted started hopping up and down rapidly and clapping his hands.

"Calm down goofball, come on, I've got this working now and I want you to see it."

All the bytes they passed by sat on many shelves and they had to walk down a few aisles as if it was a library or store. Reaching the far back, Ted saw a small item hidden under a tarp.

"Woah, what is it?" Ted asked.

Lolbit looked at him with a smirk and her claws on her hips. Ted bit his bottom lip realizing he should know.

"Wait...is it the wrist thing?"

"Duh dude, I finally got it working." Lolbit took off the tarp.

"YAY! BEST DAY EVER!" Ted shocked.

The bracelet was very massive so it could fit on Ted's wrist. It was colored Dark Blue and a red aura covered it.

"WWWWHHHOOOOAAAAA! WHAT A GEM!" Ted gasped.

"Try it on!" Lolbit said.

He did, and it was a perfect fit, holding it up, Lolbit lifted one of her hands and shot out a beam that connected with the bracelet. The two then hover into the air, the beam disconnected and Ted remained in the air.

"Yep, it works!" Lolbit nodded.

"And it only took 1,987 times!" Ted smiled.

"Don't remind me!" Lolbit hissed.

Ted then poked her on the shoulder.

"TAG YOU'RE IT!"

"GET BACK HERE!"

The two raced out of the house and high in the sky chasing each other around, so high some people thought two birds were just playing around. While Lolbit was a tomboy and Ted was a pacifist, Ted didn't mind getting a little rough around her and the two often enjoyed wrestling and play-fighting with each other, though sometimes it got out of hand. Even the air, Lolbit tackled Ted through a cloud but the bear puts her in a headlock.

"Wanna wrestle Lolbit?" Ted growled.

"You know what, maybe later on, but right now...I'm still thinking about that case."

Ted let her go and they stopped and floated in the air.

"You mean that big case of the missing gang?"

"Yeah...it's been bugging me a lot lately."

"Oh come on, since when are you worried about anything? YOU'RE LOLBIT! YOU CAN DO ANYTHING!" Ted cheered.

"Thanks Ted but I think this case is bigger than we think. It'll take more than one detective to solve this, even with my powers." Lolbit sighed.

"You mean a detective and partner!"

"Huh?"

Ted's smile turned into a frown. He moved closer to her.

"You're taking me with you right?"

"..."

"Lolbit?"

"..."

Lolbit didn't know, Ted knew nothing about stealth or much fighting. Plus she didn't need him to get killed, he needed to be protected. She cringed seeing Ted's face get sadder and sadder.

"Ted I...look I just...I don't want you to get hurt when you won't have to." Lolbit said.

"But...I thought we'd be in this together." Ted whined.

Lolbit bit her bottom lip, and sighed.

"Look I'll see about whoever wants to talk to me more about the case tonight, then I'll let you know okay?" Lolbit said.

Her reassuring smile made Ted feel a bit better, but he was still disappointed.

"Okay."

"Good...come on, let's go get some lunch."

Later that night, Lolbit was getting ready to leave to Striker City, a box containing the files sat in the backseat of her blue muscle car. She was going in her usual attire of a white tubetop and blue jean shorts. She always cared about her looks especially when not on duty, she always wore as much makeup as a certain white and pink fox, only the makeup was blue, but unlike some anthros, her eyes remained black with white dots which humans found creepy, no amount of blue eye-shadow she wore could change those eyes.

"Ugh...this better be good. Whoever wants to talk to me better have a lot of information." Lolbit said.

She was ready to get a start on this investigation, picking her out of many other detectives in the other city meant this was very serious. She drove off from her house just getting a text from her friends.

 **Candy: Good luck!**

 **Lolbit: Thanks...I'll be fine.**

 **Cindy: That city is dangerous, even without them.**

 **Lolbit: So I've heard.**

 **Ted: I'll miss you...**

Lolbit paused and a tear came down her face. Ted always texted her whenever she was going on a case, or whenever she was down.

 **Lolbit: Thank you Ted, I'll see you in the morning...I promise.**

Leaving town, she didn't notice a few missing posters on several telephone poles and fences, two pictures on them featured a small red-headed pigtailed girl wearing a red dress, another showed a taller woman with blue hair and dressed like a ballerina.

 **7:00 PM...Striker City...**

It only took 30 minutes for Lolbit to reach the infamous Striker City, he strange chill went down her spine as she observes the city. It was fully rebuilt after the many fatal and devastating events that impacted it. Something seemed very off though, like it was really quiet, the streets were void of other cars, like she was the only one there. All the traffic lights she passed were green and no one was walking around.

"Huh...is this place usually like this?" Lolbit wondered.

She then passed by a large building with many missing posters plastered all around, she recognized the pictures.

 **MISSING: FREDDY FAZBEAR**

 **MISSING: GOLDEN FAZBEAR**

 **MISSING: BONNIE HOPPERS**

 **MISSING: BON BON HOPPERS**

 **MISSING: CHICA CLUCKERS**

 **MISSING: CHI CHI CLUCKERS**

 **MISSING: FOXY RUNNERS**

 **MISSING: MANGLE RUNNERS**

"Hmm...whoever is meeting with me, definitely knows them." Lolbit figured.

She found the police station where not many police cars were around. Parking and entering, she went over to the desk.

"Yes?" The human male asked.

Lolbit was about to speak before the man stopped her.

"Wait, you're Lolbit Bytes aren't you?" The man smiled.

"Yes...yes I am." Lolbit nodded.

"Good, you're having the meeting in the back conference room over there." The man pointed out.

Lolbit nodded and proceeded to the back room. Inside, no one was there, just a large table with several chairs on wheels around it. She sat down with the box and got situated. She hoped the person could get here quickly. A few minutes passed and no one came, but Lolbit was busy hearing strange noises in her head...she was having strange visions. She could hear a car crash, an explosion, people screaming and a ship's horn blasting. It hurt her to hear such horrible things.

"Early bird huh?"

Lolbit jumped out of her thoughts and looked forward, the voice came from behind her. Slowly turning around, she saw a certain tall black and thin puppet with white button long arms ending his long sharp claws, and a white mask with tear tracks and black eye holes. White orbs illuminated in the holes before they bend to look angry.

"You must be Lolbit...I'm Nette...we need to talk...

 _ **To be continued...**_


	2. Fading

Chapter 2: Fading

Needless to say, Lolbit found herself pretty frightened by the puppet standing a few feet away from her, the large frown on his face, some dirt and a small crack present on his mask, something had happened to him. Nette said nothing as he floated over to the opposite end of the table, Lolbit staying silent. She watched as Nette glanced at the many files laying on the desk, he seemed to looked pained when he saw his friends' photos, but seemed to avoid the Lumbering company one. Sitting down, the puppet clasped his claws together and stared at her, like he was studying her. After a few tense seconds of staring, he spoke.

"Where did you get the photos?" He asked.

Lolbit wasn't expecting that to be the first thing he'd ask. But knowing she needed to get as much info as possible and stay on his good side, she answered.

"One of the police officers back home gave them to me last night, I've been studying the cases all day. I assume you were close to these guys?" Lolbit asked.

Nette slowly blinked, his head lowering a bit.

"Yeah...they're like family to me. Heh, they're also pretty big annoyances...but still the best people I could ever meet." Nette said.

"How did you meet them?"

"It's...complicated, I mean I had connections with the foxes...we helped each other. Look, you don't need to worry about how we met, what's important is what's happening now!" Nette sneered.

Lolbit figured Nette always took things seriously, he was right to do so. He looked hurt...like someone had punched him right into his stitched together heart! She couldn't blame him, losing friends like he had would be devastating, it reminded her heavily of Ted, poor bear couldn't live without her. She looked him straight in his glowing eyes.

"Fine, so do you know _exactly_ what happened to them? From what I heard they're probably dead."

Nette then let out a dark chuckle, this made Lolbit tense up, it came out demonic and crazy.

"You really don't know do you?"

"Know WHAT?" Lolbit slammed a fist on the desk.

Nette closed his eyes and looked away.

"Who said anything about being dead?"

Lolbit was shocked, she actually believed the group to be dead, there was no way they could just vanish the way they did.

"What are you talking about? Ship sinking? House explosion? Train collision? Average people can barely survive those things!" Lolbit said.

Nette stood up and looked over the photos in the files, he settled on the foxes and chickens, and picked up their photos.

"The foxes and chickens...missing after the engine explodes causing the ship to sink, no survivors...until I stepped in."

 _The cruise ship sailed across the Atlantic Ocean, not a danger in sight. It was a very hot day, even for a day in December. Everyone on board was having a good time, at least for now. The chickens had just finished the latest episode of their cooking show, everyone was eager to try to make food exactly like them. An hour after the show..._

 _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!_

 _The ship rocks left and right as the ship's engine explodes causing the ship to crack and break apart, more explosions filled the engine room as people are thrown off while begins to slowly lift up high into the air. People scrambled around panicking while the captain ran to find out what caused it. What no one did notice was a strange black orb hovering above the ship and sucking in 4 four figures, one red, one white and two yellow, then the orb blasted off into the distance as everyone else on the ship perishes._

Nette puts down the photos and glanced at a shocked Lolbit who said nothing, continuing, Nette picked up the photos of the bunnies.

"The bunnies...missing after a car crash involving in oncoming train...possibly fatal...except it wasn't..."

 _A familiar blue customized truck raced down the street, funky music playing loudly and the two bunnies sung, not a care in the world. Further up ahead was a railroad crossing, no one else was around. But the gates were down to let the train pass, it was coming in fast. Some broken pieces of glass laid all over the road, just ready to pop a tire. Unfortunately the bunnies were their first victim. Approaching the crossing, the speeding truck slowed down, but not quick enough._

 _POP!_

 _One of the back tires popped causing the truck to swerve around, losing control. Singing turned to screaming as the truck spun out, barrel-rolled right through the gate and was smashed and destroyed by the speeding train. However, another black orb hovered above the tracks and sucked up the two in 2 streaks of purple and blue just before the train made contact._

Nette put down those photos and floated over to the last ones of his friends, a small chuckle escaped his mouth.

"Hmph...not my best work, but I did it." Nette muttered.

"What?" Lolbit gasped.

Nette looked to her and smirked.

"The bears...missing after a house explosion, thanks to some TNT found at the house that blew up...how fucking original."

 _The bears had been seen entering their home and staying in for at least 2 hours, however they were greeted to an unexpected surprise. After the hours, another black orb hovered over the house sucking in 2 streaks of brown and golden right before-_

 _KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!_

 _The house ignites in a fiery explosion, brick, glass and other things scattering everywhere and fire rose up into the air, two hats were left behind torn and scorched._

Lolbit took all this info in, so the Fazbear Gang was alive...for now. But this didn't exactly explain where they were currently, she shook her head and stared the puppet who sat back down with a smug look on his face.

"So Nette, where exactly are they now?"

Nette crossed his arms and squinted his eyes.

"You think I can trust you enough to tell you? All you need to know is that they're safe, that's it!"

"I need to talk to them!"

"No you don't...and you WON'T!" Nette growled.

He stood up slamming his hands on the table much harder than Lolbit did making her jump as cracks formed in the table. Nette's eyes glowed brighter as he growled.

"Why not?" Lolbit asked.

"This...has NOTHING to do with them. THEY'RE INNOCENT! WHY THE HELL DOES HE..."

Nette covered his mouth realizing what he was about to say, Lolbit leaned closer.

"Who's this he?"

Nette uncovered his mouth and looked back down at the files, the last strange one had a picture of Chipper the beaver on it. He grabbed it and opened it starting to read the info to himself, Lolbit watched as his eyes moved rapidly left and right. Finishing quickly he slammed the file on the table.

"Him...Chipper. That bastard dares shows his face around here again...hmph...must be jealous."

Lolbit had enough and stood up.

"WHO IS CHIPPER?"

Nette's frown deepened as he looked at her.

"After his lumbering company failed, he got so sick of humanity, wanted to destroy it all. And what better to do it, than with an army of the people he hated, kidnapping them, turning them into robots, fusing their flesh and blood into screws and bolts, turning them against their own kind. A practice Fredrick attempted to do a few years ago...that failed...and so will he. However...it wasn't robots that he built first."

This interested Lolbit, Nette seem to look down in shame after he said that part. Did he knew Chipper really well? Were they friends?

"So how long did you know Chipper?"

Nette cringed, something about that name made him very uncomfortable, his claws clenched tightly into fists, his eyes shut tight.

"No...no...NO! **I CAN'T! I CAN'T TALK ABOUT IT!** "

Nette turned and punched a wall cracking it, Lolbit jumped back. She had no idea what to say, but she did know she had to get him under control. Nette turned away and began to sob...something he rarely did.

"Nette? You okay?" Lolbit asked reaching a hand out.

"Do I LOOK OKAY?" He growled at her.

Lolbit found herself walking slowly towards him, her mind yelling at her to stop and get away, but she kept moving. The fox moved around the table and got closer to the puppet. She could sense a dark invisible aura around him, and Nette could feel a much more powerful and light aura on her, it was coming from her powers. Nette had read her file, having psychokinesis and being a scientist as the same time was very impressive. Nette didn't even flinch when she placed her clawed hands on his shoulder.

"Nette...it's okay. You can tell me whatever is on your mind."

Nette turned around, sniffing a bit, he hated showing weakness in front of new people...but it was too late to change that. He wiped his last tear away before turning to her.

"It's just that...I didn't just magically appear into existence. No...when Chipper first started his army...I...was his first creation!"

Lolbit gasped, it was a secret only his friends knew, but they knew never wanted to talk about it. Just thinking about it made Nette grab his head.

"He made you?"

"Yes...however I was blessed with the powers and mind I have. He built me...built me to destroy humanity...but I refused. I had nothing against humanity, I had my own mind, I had my own powers...I HAD...my own life."

Lolbit took that in, sure she didn't know about the puppet until today, but she felt as if he was telling this to his friends for the first time. He was built for evil, but used his powers for good.

"So you escaped then?"

"Yes...I guess he didn't care, saw me as a failure anyways. Then he built another...I didn't get to see him...but I heard he was a newer version of me...he's like my brother. I can only assume he was a failure as well, I mean I never saw him ever again. But now...he's kidnapping children, maybe some adults too. He's trying to restart his army."

"So what does this had to do with the Fazbear Gang?"

Nette's eyes widened, he worried for their safety.

"I assumed Chipper was jealous for their popularity, and if they caught wind of what he doing, they'd easily destroy him for good. He couldn't let that happen, so he planned to murder them all...and now he's failed. I'm sorry, I'm not telling you where they are. Now will I tell about the others."

"Others?"

"Yes...there was more of them of course."

Nette then put his hands forward and created holograms of the others. The first was Springtrap and Ms. Slavage...

"Springtrap and Ms. Salvage, him and his mother are safely in hiding, heh, I almost had to fight that stubborn family over wanting to fight Chipper's army."

Then he pulled up a hologram of Mike Schmidt and Jeremy Fitzgerald.

"Mike and Jeremy, those two idiots always try to be a hero, and are constantly clueless. But they have a big heart and want to help out, looks like for now their jobs will be put on hold, they're fine for now."

Next were holograms of the bunnies' parents...

"These two are a couple of fun-loving parents I wished I had. They became too close to the gang so even their lives are at stake, we don't need them dying...for good."

Nette finally made one for Fredrick himself.

"Fredrick, this bear went through so much shit trying to destroy the gang in revenge. In the end he's a better bear now, too bad I had to shut his lab down and place him into hiding for now."

Nette ended the holograms and turned to her, a surprised look on her face.

"Your powers are strong...but it wouldn't hurt to get some help." Nette suggested.

Lolbit scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Help? Why? I can just fly to his factory and kick his ass to death." Lolbit said.

Nette chuckled and turned putting his hands behind his back.

"You really think it's that easy?" He asked.

"Of course!"

"Hmph...oh how wrong you are!"

"What?"

Nette turned back to her and sighed.

"His factory could be anywhere, he's smart, he wouldn't just stay in the same place. No one knows where he is now, however some say he's captured some humans and forcing them to work with him perhaps. Not only that, the rate of missing children around the country keeps growing...this isn't good. To add to that, he may have some anthro accomplices spread out to kill anyone who gets in Chipper's way. I got this crack in my face from the stress he's putting on me from thinking about the dangers. You _REALLY_ think you can do all this on your own?"

Lolbit looked down embarrassed, of course she couldn't do this alone, she'd have to cover the whole country. She needed to gain more sources, locations, people Chipper worked with, so much info. She needed to be able to trust people...help and of course save. Apparently a lot of people were counting on her...she needed to make a team first. This was not going to be easy at all, she was used to small fights, sneaking around, pretending be other people and proving herself to be stronger than she looked. Nette held out a hand.

"So...wanna take this case...or do I need to find someone else that knows how to race against the clock?"

Lolbit scowled.

"Can I trust you?"

"Hmm?"

"Can. I. Trust. You?"

"Depends, if I can trust you...which I will for this case, then you should trust me. I want you to prove that your reputation isn't a lie."

Lolbit grabbed Nette's hand and shook once.

"I'LL PROVE IT!"

"Case taken."

On the way to her car, she passed by two familiar kids who were letting some balloons fly into the sky. She noticed how similar they looked to each other, striped shirts, shorts, and a twirly hat on their head. They laughed as the balloons flew away.

"Shouldn't you two be going to bed?" Lolbit asked.

"No, not yet. We heard a cool detective was coming here to speak with Nette, was that you?" The boy asked.

"Yeah...in fact I'm getting started on the case tomorrow." Lolbit said putting the box of files into her car.

"You'll...you'll save everyone right?" The girl whimpered.

Lolbit gave them a reassuring smile.

"Absolutely...I promise."

This pleased the kids as Lolbit waved goodbye and got into the car, with a honk she was gone back to town...once again missing the posters featuring the two missing girls.

 **9:00 AM...Downtown Benedict City...**

Lolbit and the cats met up to get some coffee and sat outside a Starbucks, Lolbit smoke her cigar at the same time.

"So you starting the investigation tonight?" Cindy asked.

"Yeah...I could use some help."

"Lolbit? Needing help? That's a first." Candy teased.

She kicked him in his leg causing him to cringe.

"OW!"

Cindy laughed at her blushing brother.

"Ugh...what do you even need help with?" Candy asked.

"I got children to find, accomplices to stop, a factory to destroy and a beaver to kill. I need more sources, this file is too old to help." Lolbit sighed.

"Get the Fazbear Gang, saving is what they do best." Cindy suggested.

"Saving? Hah! More like destroying, that gang was crazy, especially when those foxes joined them." Candy laughed.

"Oh really, I heard they had to save space and time."

"I heard some amusement park was made to represent their adventures but it mysteriously burned down early last Christmas morning."

"Just like their lives right now."

Lolbit rolled her eyes at the talkative cats when Ted came by waving.

"HIYA EVERYBODY!"

The cats groaned as Ted sat next to Lolbit who smiled at him.

"Hey dude, the investigation went by pretty smoothly."

"THAT'S GREAT! OOH! Did ya have to hurt him to get answers?"

"I think he would've hurt me if I refused the case. Anyways...Ted there's something I wanted to ask you."

"Sure Lolbit what is it?"

Lolbit turned to the cats and smirked making them realize what she was going to ask, horror in their eyes. She turned back to Ted who had his head tilted.

"Well?"

"Ted...how would you like to be my partner for this case?"

 _ **To be continued...**_


	3. Supporting

Chapter 3: Supporting

Candy and Cindy could not believe Lolbit was asking Ted about helping her out with this. He wasn't even a police officer, nor some kind of forensics specialist. And of course the cats thought he was completely stupid, in reality, Ted was smarter than they all thought. The bear sat there wide-eyed, never has he been able to go on a mission with his best friend. Now he was getting the chance, how could he refuse, he didn't care what the others think.

"OF COURSE I WILL! I'D LOVE TO!" Ted cheered.

He turned and stuck his tongue out at the cats who groaned and rolled their eyes, Lolbit wrapped him in a hug.

"I knew you would agree, besides, it's time we get out of this city and explore. Maybe I can get the boss to let you two help me out as well." Lolbit turned to the cats.

"I don't know Lolbit, this is more of your thing. Besides what if something happens here? What if this crazy beaver finds his way to his city with his army?" Candy asked.

"You think I'd let that happen?" Lolbit smirked.

"Just saying." Candy shrugged.

"We do know some people around the country that could give you some tips. They're good friends, though he haven't contacted each other for awhile, life ya know?" Cindy smiled.

"I understand, I could use some more REAL friends like you three, enough of this FAN shit." Lolbit groaned.

"At least their nice to you and respect privacy, you don't have all those cameras and people who are heavily against you because of an opinion." Ted added.

"Yeah that's true...at least for now."

Lolbit took another inhale at her cigar before blowing smoke right in Ted's face making him scrunch up.

"UGH! I HATE IT WHEN YOU DO THAT!" Ted batted the smoke away.

Lolbit burst out laughing while the cats just giggled.

 **10:00 AM...Benedict Police Station...**

Lolbit knocked on her boss' door hoping he was inside.

"Yo boss you in here?" Lolbit asked.

"Come in Lolbit."

Lolbit walked in smirking, she wore her usual tubetop and short jeans that moved with her swaying hips, her boss hated when she didn't dress to code, but he couldn't stop her, anthros had different rules from humans. The fox sat down and tapped her claws together, she eyed her boss' nametag on the desk.

"So Henry, care to help me out with a favor, I do have this important investigation ya know." Lolbit purred.

Lolbit was one of the few people allowed to call Henry by his first name even on duty, she often teased him about his embarrassing last name, which is why he tried every way to keep it secret.

"What exactly is this favor?" Henry asked.

"Well...besides Ted, I was hoping I could get Candy and Cindy to help me spread out around the country and find that beaver!" Lolbit suggested.

Henry glanced away, he wasn't sure. Ever since he got wind of the crazed beaver causing a bunch of chaos and starting an army, he was a bit on edge and worried for the safety of the city. Benedict City wasn't that far from Striker City, this city could be affected just as much as the other one. He needed as much resistance as he could find.

"I don't know Lolbit, I mean we got to protect this city too, and Candy and Cindy are my best officers, of course you'd know that. I think it would be best for them to stay at least until you get closer to his location and stopped a few of his accomplices, they can run the children rescue operation you mentioned." Henry suggested.

Lolbit was a little disappointed by his decision but he was the boss, she couldn't persuade him to do everything she suggested. Then Henry pulled out two photos and placed them on the desk, a large frown on his face.

"Have you seen this?"

Lolbit took the photos and examined them, they were the same two missing posters she had passed by without noticing.

 **MISSING: BABY PINTS**

 **LAST SEEN NEAR PARK WITH HER SISTER SEVERAL DAYS BEFORE CHRISTMAS...**

 **MISSING: BALLORA PINTS**

 **LAST SEEN NEAR PARK WITH HER SISTER SEVERAL DAYS BEFORE CHRISTMAS...**

Lolbit could not believe this, the beaver had kidnapped another child and now a teenager. She looked between the photos in disbelief.

"Ugh...he needs to be stopped." Lolbit growled.

Henry gulped before looking out his office window.

"How do you know Chipper is even the real killer?"

Lolbit looked at him in surprise, she hadn't thought of that. Nette only assumed it him, he didn't know any other associates, it could have been one of the humans for all they know.

"Maybe you're right...but it looks like I'll be finding out who the real culprit is..." Lolbit clenched her fists.

"And what will you do..."

Lolbit watched as Henry turned back to her, sweat on his forehead.

"Kill him? Or bring him to justice?"

"..."

"Lolbit?"

"..."

"..."

Lolbit looked down and sighed.

"You know what...it depends."

Getting up, Henry nervously came over to her.

"Depends on what?"

Lolbit turned to him, fangs bared.

"If he...or even she, decides to cooperate."

With that, Lolbit left the office leaving Henry worried...not for her, but for the city. Lolbit went to tell the cats the disappointing news, though secretly they were relieved.

"This is an adventure for you and Ted, don't let us drag you down...at least not as much as he will." Cindy smirked at that last part.

"Guys knock it off already, I promise you, when this is all over, you'll see Ted in a new light...surprised it hasn't kicked in yet." Lolbit said.

The cats could tell Lolbit was hurt by their constant comments on Ted, their ears drooped.

"Okay we're sorry alright, he's just an easy target. I mean the bear is just creepy, always happy...who's like that?" Candy asked.

"ME! At least I try to be!" Lolbit argued.

Candy jumped back when Lolbit took a step towards him.

"Anyways, the boss is putting you both on search and rescue duty, maybe you'll do it right." Lolbit said.

She stormed off leaving the cats ashamed. Cindy was glad she had given Lolbit their friends' numbers before now since the fox wasn't planning on speaking to them for awhile.

 **1:00 PM...Ted's House...**

Lolbit arrived at Ted's house, a nice blue 2-story house made out of brick just like hers, he lived just a few houses down from her. After a few knocks she got no answer, she took note that no car was parked in the small garage next to the house so she harnessed her powers and floated up to an open window at the top. Inside one of them was Ted with headphones on listening to music while reading a comic. With his back to her, Lolbit quietly floated inside before grabbing him into a headlock.

"AH!"

"GOTCHA!

"THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!"

Ted dropped his comic and headphones before the two tumbled to the ground having a brief wrestling match before Lolbit pinned him.

"No fair, you took me by surprise." Ted pouted.

"Yeah sure whatever."

The two got up and Ted picked up his comic.

"What do ya want? I was reading my favorite comic series: Rise of the Funtime Bots!" Ted said.

"Look later on I plan to start this investigation and we should start back in Striker City...we're bound to find some good clues, and at least _TRY_ to speak to someone. I just need to make sure you're ready for this." Lolbit grabbed his shoulders.

"Of course I am, this should be fun!" Ted beamed.

"Good, I mean we may not get out of this unharmed, traumatized or anything like that."

Ted let out a soft chuckle, his goofy smile never faltered.

"As long as I'm with you, nothing will keep me down, I'll...deal with this to the very end." Ted said.

Lolbit let a small tear run down her face, so did Ted. She grabbed the bear into a tight hug.

"Thank you."

The two decided to hang out for a bit while figuring out their exact plans for Striker City. Plus Lolbit wanted to make sure some upgrades to Ted's power bracelet were working.

 **1:30 PM...Baby and Ballora's House...**

Meanwhile, Candy and Cindy were given the ok to search the house that belonged to the missing girls Baby and Ballora. The house itself was a small one-story house, nothing looked out of place in the front. Their fence door was locked, no visible tracks in the yard or on their walkway. Even the windows were shut, maybe the kidnapper cleaned a few things up before leaving, or somehow teleported the two out of the house. The twins break off and search the sides of the house. On the left, Candy moved a few bushes, checked out the closed window. Cindy found nothing either as she checked the bushes and windows too. Both came to the back where still nothing was out of place, the kidnapper came just for the girls and nothing else.

"Hmm...guess we should head inside?" Cindy asked.

"Yeah...something had to be left behind." Candy said.

Cindy checked the backdoor to see it was unlocked, signaling Candy to go through the front, she stepped inside and smelled something so bad she nearly threw up.

"UGH! OH GOD! WHAT THE HELL?" Cindy covered her nose.

She had stepped into the kitchen where rotten food lied around with flies happily swarming it. She checked a few drawers to find a few clothespins and put one on her nose. Turning the light on she checked around for other strange things. Candy found the front door unlocked and was just entering the living room where he found a few scary things. For one, the living room looked trashed, a broken vase, smashed TV, busted lights, torn apart furniture and now...blood. Not a whole lot, just 2 small puddles.

"Looks dry now...those missing posters have been up for a few days already."

A few strands of hair were also around, some red and blue ones, obviously the girls'. Moving away a few items he got into the hallway, a few large cracks were on the walls, possibly from a struggle, no doubt the girls fought back.

"You did well girls...but now you need to be rescued." Candy sighed.

Cindy arrived in the hallway still wearing the clothespin, Candy tilted his head.

"Sis what's up with the clothespin?"

"You don't want to know, find anything?"

"Living room is trashed, some dried blood and hair strands left behind, and now cracks in these walls. The girls fought back for awhile."

"Good, now let's check on the other rooms, but just in case, YOU TAKE THE BATHROOM!"

Cindy shoved her brother towards the bathroom before storming off to the bedrooms. Candy rolled his eyes and looked inside, nothing out of place. He expected something to be inside the shower, nothing. Cindy checked the vacant closets before stepping into Baby's room. The room was clean and undamaged, she was probably a really big neat-freak. Ballora's room was the same, just clean.

"Hmm...if only Candy could keep his room as tidy as this." Cindy smirked.

The cats finished searching around and took pictures of the living room, specifically the hair and blood. Then they left the house planning to show the boss the photos.

"Huh, that was less creepy than I thought it would be." Candy said.

"Speak for yourself." Cindy hissed.

 **3:00 PM...Downtown Striker City...**

Lolbit and Ted arrived back into the town where nothing has changed, fewer people, fewer cars, fewer everything. Many businesses were closed down and some streets were blocked off for more construction. City structures have definitely improved though, a brand new highway was being built around the outskirts of the city and being connected to other highways near other cities. Strangely it was raised high in the air above and around skyscrapers, it wasn't to be opened for awhile.

With their powers, Lolbit and Ted didn't need to drive, instead they flew through the air searching for anyone that could help them. Ted was the most amazed by the sights, even if no one was around. They flew pass a few buildings seeing a few more missing posters of the Fazbear Gang.

"Hey, I kinda look like those bears." Ted said.

"Yeah, same for me with those foxes." Lolbit commented.

The two eventually found the destroyed home of the Fazbears, millions of pieces laying everywhere, some damage had been done to the houses next to it, but they were in the process of being fixed. The two walked around the debris hoping to find the exact spots the TNT were sitting. The reports said 7 packs of TNT were used in total. Ted could smell something that had previously been burnt.

"Over here! I think it's a trigger spot!"

The two moved over a bit of debris before seeing a large burnt mark on the ground where one of the TNTs had been placed. Ted then sensed more areas and began to clear away debris a few feet away uncovering another bomb spot.

"Another one, not too far away." Ted said.

Lolbit was confused, how was Ted picking out the spots so quickly? Did he know something she didn't?

"Ted?"

"Yeah?"

"How are you finding all this out?"

Ted turned to her, a frown growing.

"I don't know...I just...know, if that makes sense, probably not."

"No it doesn't."

"Hmm."

Ted suddenly shut his eyes and gripped his head with one hand, Lolbit leaned forwards.

"TED YOU OKAY?"

Ted could sense something going on in his mind, he stepped back before opening his eyes, his face unreadable. Lolbit watched as Ted looked around the mess, like he was searching for something important.

"I can see...see the past...and the future."

"Huh?"

What Ted was seeing was a memory of how the explosion began. His view involved X-ray vision so he could see inside the house before it exploded. _In the memory, he could see Golden sleeping on the couch and Freddy reading in his room. Passing by Ted was a blacked-out figure who proceeded to plant the bombs. Once they were planted, the figure took out a detonator, just as Nette teleported the bears away into his orb. The house then explodes and the figure escapes unharmed._

"Ted what do you see?" Lolbit asked.

"I can't tell who did it, didn't even look like the beaver, but whoever it is, they're clever. But with you here THERE'S NO WAY THEY CAN GET AWAY! OOH THIS IS EXCITING!" Ted sung.

Lolbit chuckled, Ted could be very goofy sometimes.

"How long have you had these powers?" Lolbit asked.

"I think they've been developing over time. NOW I'M ABLE TO SEE INTO THE PAST AND FUTURE! THAT'S THE MOST AWESOME THING EVER!" Ted jumped for joy.

"Sure is, maybe Nette can explain, if he even wants us to find him. Wait, if you can also see a bit of the future, then what am I about to do next?" Lolbit asked.

"EEK! PUNCH ME IN THE SHOULDER?"

"Damn it."

Lolbit had a fist clenched ready to playfully punch him in the shoulder, but she resisted now.

"Wow...guess you can. Come on, maybe we can find someone else who knows the beaver or his friends."

"COOL! WAIT!"

Lolbit watched as Ted's eyes glowed blue and he began to scan the ground, he picked up footprints going to each bomb, then down the street.

"I can scan for clues too! AWESOME! Hey! There are footprints leading down the street." Ted pointed out.

"Then let's follow them."

They left the Fazbear home and followed the tracks down a few blocks, up a hill and into another neighborhood, the foxes' neighborhood. Ted used his future vision to see the same figure leaving his house. Arriving, Ted's scans picked up two trails, one to a house and one that continued on down the street.

"What should we do?" Ted asked.

"Think you can scan the house?"

Ted focused on the house turning his eyes blue before x-ray scanning the house...nobody else was inside.

"Saves us the trouble then, let's follow this trail." Lolbit said.

The two raced down the street hoping that whoever the footprints belonged to, that person was still very close. Lolbit noticing something familiar about the tracks, they were shaped just like hers, probably another fox or cat. Ted had not noticed and was busy staring at the ground not paying attention to anything in front of him, Lolbit of course had to warn him of an incoming pole or tree. Finally they arrived at another house where the tracks stopped.

"See anything?"

Ted scanned and gasped.

"AH! SOMEONE IS INSIDE, AND IS THAT...A PUPPET?"

"A puppet?"

Lolbit gasped remembering Nette and figured this was his house, and someone had invaded. She gestured to Ted to keep quiet and stay behind her. The two opened the door seeing it was unlocked and tip-toed into a hallway. "My Grandfather's Clock" played from Nette's music box as the intruder came into his living room where the box was at. Lolbit and Ted peeked their heads in to see the figure wielding a crowbar. It was indeed a female fox, but it looked very familiar to Lolbit, it was pink and white, just like one of the foxes she saw in the files.

"Mangle?"

The fox jumps swinging the crowbar around, before settling on Lolbit and Ted who came into view, the fox gasped and gripped the crowbar tightly.

"Oh hi! Who are you?" She asked with a innocent smile.

"You're Mangle right?" Lolbit asked.

The fox blinked hard before answering, Lolbit immediately felt convinced it wasn't Mangle.

"Of course, brother of Foxy." She said.

Lolbit then eyed the crowbar in her claws.

"So what's with the crowbar?"

"Oh this thing? I was hoping Nette here could help me open this treasure chest we found, it won't budge." The fox said.

"I thought they all had powers like us! A lock wouldn't be a problem." Ted said.

"Uh..."

Having a fantastic memory, Lolbit remembered every little fact about the gang and squinted her eyes at the fox.

"Okay answer me this...how old is Foxy?" Lolbit asked.

The fox's eyes widened, her mouth trembled.

"Uh...30? Yeah he's 30!"

"TRY 20 FAKER! NOW TELL US WHO YOU ARE AND WHY YOU'RE HERE?" Lolbit growled.

The Mangle impersonator immediately changed her attitude and swung her crowbar at them. Lolbit ducked before lunging for the crowbar, Ted stayed out of it before activating his future vision. The two foxes fought for the crowbar for a few seconds before Lolbit snatched it away and punched the fox in the face. Lolbit threw the crowbar away before tackling the fox down. Ted began to freak out as the two tussle on the ground, he had to do something.

"Uh...maybe I'll grab the crowbar and hit her with it." He figured.

But then he remembered they need info from her and the crowbar would kill her, she needed to be weakened. His pacifist side told him not to fight, but his friend was being fought with so he needed to step in. He decided to grab the fox and ram her into the wall so hard it cracked.

"Nice tackle Ted, hold her there." Lolbit said.

Lolbit's fingerless gloves began to glow blue and so did her eyes. Thrusting her palms out, she summoned several of her byte minions including 3 insects and 3 eyebots that immediately began to jump at the fox and brutally attack her, some damage to the house caused dust to rise up everywhere causing the fox's beating to be covered up. Ted and Lolbit cringed as the fox finally begged for mercy.

"Okay that's enough." Lolbit said.

She snapped her claws and the bots were absorbed back into her gloves allowing the battered fox to lay on the ground. Lolbit and Ted cornered her as she sat up.

"I'll ask again, who are you and why are you here?" Lolbit snarled.

The fox growled before looking down, she clenched her fists.

"I'm Vix, an accomplice of Chipper, I was sent to get rid of that weird puppet guy. I disguised myself as one of that stupid gang to get here. And I would've finished him if you two hadn't got in my way!" Vix sneered.

"We saw your footprints coming from the Fazbear house, so YOU WERE THE BOMBER!" Lolbit yelled.

"YEAH I WAS! THEY DESERVE IT! IT'S TIME THEY DIE! ANY ANTHRO ASSOCIATED WITH HUMANS DESERVE TO BE DESTROYED! CHIPPER KNOWS WHAT HE'S DOING!" Vix roared.

"So where is he?" Ted asked.

"Like I'm gonna tell you. What are you two, some kind of detectives?"

"Exactly!" Ted smiled proudly.

Vix crossed her arms and looked away, seeing she wasn't going to give them answers, Lolbit grabbed the crowbar nearby and actually bent it in a U shape. Ted gasped in shock at the sight before Lolbit shoved Vix into the wall and trapped her by slamming the curved ends of the crowbar into the wall with Vix in between.

"UGH! LET ME GO!"

"NOT UNTIL WE GET SOME ANSWERS!" Lolbit yelled.

"NEVER! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! I'D RATHER DIE THAN GIVE UP ANYTHING!"

"Too bad you can't read minds." Ted sighed.

"BUT I CAN!" Came a voice.

The voice came from the music box, as everyone turned to it, Nette shot out, eyes glowing red and scanned Vix who just stared at him in fear. After a few seconds he turned to the others.

"Ah Detective Lolbit nice to see you again...I hope. After scanning this creep's brain I found out that no she doesn't know Chipper's exact location as he keeps moving, but she does know a list of her accomplices."

"Nice, see what that so hard to give us?" Ted asked Vix.

"FUCK YOU!" Vix shouted.

"Oh...that's not very nice!" Ted shook his head.

"CHIPPER WILL KILL YOU ALL! SO WILL HIS GREATEST CREATION! HE TALKS ABOUT IT ALL THE TIME! HAHAHAHAHAHAAA! YOU'RE DOOMED! **YOU'RE ALL FUCKING DOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMEEEEEDDDDDDDD! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

"UGH, ANNOYING PEST!"

Suddenly Nette grabs Vix's neck and snaps it, killing her instantly, needless to say Lolbit and Ted were horrified.

"DUDE! YOU JUST KILLED HER!"

"Yeah so? She tried to hurt my friends, who knows what she would've done if we just let her go." Nette shrugged.

"But...but...oh nevermind." Lolbit shook her head.

Nette then snapped his claws turning Vix's corpse into dust that blew outside into the wind. The puppet then turned to Ted.

"Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Ted, Lolbit's best friend! HI!" Ted waved happily.

"Uh...hi..." Nette felt uncomfortable.

"Well it looks like we're getting somewhere with this group of people we need to look at." Lolbit said.

Nette wrote down the names and gave it to her, with that the two decided to get some coffee before continuing the investigation.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	4. Chasing

_**So for this story, the Bon Bon puppet and Bonnet will have actual legs and feet, but have the power to detach their bottom half and fuse with a person's hand and control it.**_

* * *

Chapter 4: Chasing

 **8:00 PM...Downtown Striker City...**

Lolbit and Ted walked around town hoping to speak to anyone who knew more about Chipper or any of his friends...unfortunately no one knew who he was. And it was very few people they were able to speak to. They had covered the neighborhoods and even passed by the foxes' house which now had police tape wrapped around the perimeter. Currently they were standing outside the local coffee shop looking out a the clear night sky.

"It's so beautiful...we don't get many clear skies these days." Ted said.

"No kidding, I wish every night was like this." Lolbit sighed.

"It won't be the last!"

"I know it won't."

Lolbit loved seeing her pink and white bear friend smiling big, he always did that whenever he was around her, she often hid her own big smiles. Unlike Ted, Lolbit preferred showing off her tough side. Ted seemed to be lost in thought before Lolbit nudged him.

"What are you staring at now?" Lolbit asked.

"Huh? OH! Just that pizzeria across the street, I could REALLY go for some pizza! But it's closed for the night, NO FAIR!" Ted stomped a foot.

"Oh relax, we got our own back home!"

"Yeah well I hear so many great things about this one!" Ted argued.

"Well you can forget breaking in, I'm not doing that. Besides, we need to focus on this investigation."

"Yeah...right. Uh...Lolbit?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you be mad at me if I hadn't stepped in that fight earlier?"

"No, I would've taken her out eventually...why?"

"Oh I don't know, I was just thinking of what would happen if I wasn't here."

Lolbit let out a soft chuckle and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Ted you know I can handle myself, but if you ever want to step in, feel free."

"I plan too."

"Are you sure, I thought you were a pacifist."

"I am...but...I'll change myself for you."

Lolbit frowned at that and gave him a stern look.

"Never be something you're not! You're not a fighter, and that's cool with me. I am, and I know you're fine with that."

"You got me." Ted chuckled.

"Good, now that that's settled, let's go continue searching for clues."

 **8:15 PM...Fazbear Highway...**

Lolbit and Ted reached the outskirts of the city and saw a Gateway that led to the recently built Fazbear Highway that was still being constructed. Several things confused at the duo especially after what they've seen around the more futuristic town. The highway was not connected to any roads and the road itself was a skinny one-way road. The highway was suspended so high it reached half the height of the several skyscrapers scattered around town.

The two looked in awe at it's sudden split into multiple paths, many corkscrews, 360 degree loops, tunnels, gaps and many suspenders. It was like a nightmarish Golden Gate Bridge that stretched all the way across the whole city and ended at all ends of the town. Surrounding the highway were several towers, each topped with a massive glowing head of one of the gang members, glowing in different colors. Brown for Freddy, purple for Bonnie, yellow for Chica and red for Foxy. In the very center of the highway was a tower that the road went through, it had Nette's head at the top glowing white.

"Okay...HOW THE HELL DO PEOPLE DRIVE ON THIS THING?" Ted screamed.

"Something tells me it's not made for driving on." Lolbit rubbed under her chin.

"It looks like Radical Highway from Sonic Adventure 2, only with a black and white color scheme."

"Probably based on that, I assume Nette had this built."

The two saw a sign on a wall nearby detailing the highway. It read:

 **FAZBEAR HIGHWAY:**

 **DEDICATED TO THE FEARLESS PACK OF ANTHRO FOR THEIR HEROISM AND BRAVERY! THIS BRIDGE IS ONLY TO BE WALKED UPON BY THEM, NO ONE ELSE ALLOWED! ANYONE CAUGHT ON THE HIGHWAY WILL BE CONVICTED IMMEDIATELY! SECURITY LAZER WEAPONS WILL BE ONLINE AT ALL TIME, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

 **BUILT AND COPYRIGHTED BY NETTE!**

"That really explains it all." Lolbit shrugged.

"AW! I WANNA RUN ON IT!" Ted whimpered.

"Uh...we might get that chance...LOOK!"

Lolbit pointed up where a strange anthro was seen looking down on the town by one of the first loops of the highway, it turned to them and sprinted off.

"Who could that be?" Ted wondered.

"We're about to find out! LET'S GO!"

"BUT THE SEC-"

"We'll be fine!"

The two open the gate and head onto the highway, not prepared for the crazy chase. They could've flown straight for the person, but they decided to have some fun. The highway took then down a long straightaway, passing by a few traffic cones and jumping gaps. Their powers granted them super speed so it didn't take long to reach an upwards path taking them far up into the air for a few seconds, then back to flat ground. Up ahead the path split starting with two loops, the loop on the right led to an upper path.

"Ted stay low, if you get to the person before me, tackle and pin him until I get there!" Lolbit ordered.

"You got it!" Ted nodded.

The two split and race through the loops cheering, then Lolbit was sent farther above Ted who dodged a few more gaps and lazer turrets. Whoever the unknown figure was, they were very fast, but the duo was faster. Lolbit had her share of racing around corkscrews and grinding on a few railings, ducking under lazer fire.

"WHOA! That Fazbear crew really knows how to have fun if this is what they deal with all the time." Lolbit said.

She remained on the upper path and could faintly see the person up ahead, it looked like a bunny, but she could not see the culprit's color. She continued onwards through another loop and slipped into a downwards straight path. She and Ted passed by each other as Ted's path continued straight ahead halfway down Lolbit's path. So far they were halfway across Striker City, anybody around saw the two racing around and even spotted them racing by some of the skycraper's windows.

"WOW! SO HIGH!" Ted yelled.

He raced thrpugh the Nette tower, jumped a gap and was propelled down nearly at a 90 degree before the road forced him straight, up a bit, then right into the path of a spring that launched him high into the air until he landed on top of a suspender. Lolbit found herself landing on the other side of the same suspender. They both waved to each other and saw the bunny almost at the end of the highway.

"READY?" Lolbit yelled.

"READY!" Freddy yelled.

The two jumped and grinded on the railings downwards, back up towards the second suspender, down that one, then they both jump off and fly through a tunnel and find the mysterious bunny racing for the exit to the highway. Lolbit and Ted sped up and reached their arms out.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Lolbit yelled.

Lolbit used her psychokinesis to grab the bunny into the air, it started to struggle and scream.

"AAHH! LET ME GO! LET ME GO YOU BASTARDS!"

It sounded feminine, as they entered some light coming from a light pole above, the two saw that the bunny was smaller than they thought, she was only half their size. The bunny was pink with red blushes and stitches all over...which was odd.

"Who are you? What are you doing on this highway?" Lolbit demanded.

Lolbit dropped the bunny who landed on the ground with a thud before rubbing her butt. She glared at the duo angrily before standing up and facing them.

"Okay look I really don't have time for this, but if you _really_ need to know, the name's Bonnet." She introduced herself crossing her arms.

"Another puppet? I thought Nette was the only one around here." Ted said.

"He _was._ I was on a mission to find him and hopefully get some detail into this detective he hired to help stop Chipper's old cranky ass. But I got sidetracked by this AWESOME HIGHWAY! EXCEPT NO CAR COULD EVER RUN ON THIS!" Bonnet gestured to the area.

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID!" Ted gasped.

"Wait, so you know Chipper?" Lolbit asked.

"Know him? HE MADE ME! I also have a brother named Bon Bon who-"

"Bon Bon? But I thought there's already a-"

"Yeah I know, he's based on the both of those missing bunnie's...wherever they are." Bonnet rubbed her head.

"Nette said he's keeping them safe, he hired us for this case." Lolbit said.

Bonnet's ears flickered as she eyed the fox.

"Oh so you're the one huh? The fox with weird powers like those other foxes. Well that didn't take long to do, look I don't know where Chipper is now, but I think I may know where one of his accomplices is...but I warn you, you've got armies facing ya, one of them scrapheaps took my brother! My brother...my dear stupid brother...I MUST FIND HIM! I hear puppets can sense each other from far away, but I can't sense him, only Nette." Bonnet explained.

"Well, I guess we can look for him, it'll be on the way I'm sure. Until then, maybe you can help us." Lolbit smiled.

"HELP? I'M RAN AWAY FROM THAT FUCKER! I'M NOT GOING BACK! I JUST...I JUST...I just...want my brother back...I don't want him to be on the path of evil, I didn't...so why would he?"

Bonnet turned away crying and looking down on the city far below. The duo let her cry and talked to each other.

"More puppets huh? Maybe he's doing both puppets and robots." Lolbit figured.

"But why? Especially based on the gang?"

"Hmph...guy's so jealous."

"Heh, people think I'm jealous because of my tophat and bowtie, don't people know it's a current trend for bears." Ted said straightening his bowtie.

"It is? I thought you were a bit of a copier." Lolbit smiled.

Ted gasped and lightly shoved Lolbit, who shoved back harder, which caused Ted to shove even harder, Lolbit raised a fist.

"Make my day bear." Lolbit bared her fangs.

"I'm good." Ted turned away scared.

They turned their attention to Bonnet who looked at them laughing.

"You two are weird, but I'm sure you don't fight as much as me and my brother have." Bonnet chuckled.

"Weren't you just made?" Lolbit asked.

"I've been alive for a few months, so we're still kids. But you two need to grow up!" Bonnet teased.

"Piss off, anyways, we need to get going! Where is the closest accomplice?" Lolbit asked.

Bonnet sighed before looking off into the distance.

"It's an old factory out in the outskirts in Desolate City, the town I hear is pretty abandoned at this point...so empty, so cold. It's probably haunted too, I lost my brother there, I really hope he's okay. I don't know what I'd do without him, and right now I'm just confused and...OH GOD WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN? WHY TO US? **WHY WAS I CREATED FOR THIS SHIT!"**

Bonnet continued crying while Ted and Lolbit looked at each other.

"We've got to do something." Lolbit sighed.

"I can cheer her up." Ted smiled big.

"How?"

Ted walked over to Bonnet and put a hand on her shoulder, Bonnet looked up with tears still streaming down her face. Ted had one of his biggest smiles on his face.

"We're gonna fix this! Come on, you need to stay strong for him. We just got to think positive, I do it all the time. I don't let anything get to me." Ted said.

"You...you don't?"

"No way! Lots of bad things happened to me all the time, but I just pull through and think positive, it's worked so far." Ted beamed.

Bonnet wiped her tears away and blinked hard.

"Maybe you're right...I can't give up on him. But...I don't want to go back."

"You don't have to go back to Chipper, but at least guide us to that factory, we can save your brother." Ted said.

Lolbit came over in thought.

"Maybe even those missing girls, and more!" Lolbit added.

Bonnet smiled, the thought of her brother being safe with her pumped her stitched-together heart and she looked at them.

"Okay...I'll join you, just until I get my brother back."

"SWEET!" Ted cheered.

Bonnet then noticed the power bracelet on Ted's wrist.

"Like Nette, me and my brother were given special powers, I'll demonstrate a few when he start crushing robotic heads. For now, you can absorb me!"

"COOL! LET'S TRY IT!"

The power bracelet shot out a blue beam that covered Bonnet who giggles.

"Ah, it tickles!"

She's suddenly absorbed into the bracelet that continued to glow.

"Looks like you found a summoner." Lolbit said.

Ted then summons Bonnet back but appears with just her top half covering a hand like the puppet she was.

"Woah, I feel weird." Bonnet said looking down.

"Yeah, you're like a pink boxing glove." Ted said.

"My brother will be a blue one for your other hand, I'M READY FOR A FIGHT!" Bonnet shouted.

"Calm down Bonnet, let's go get your brother. But first, we should talk with Nette." Lolbit said.

"OKAY!"

 **9:30...Desolate City...Old Abandoned Factory...**

There was no light...none at all. The area was mostly empty and void of life...at least that's what it seemed. Nothing but the small factory laid in that area, in the distance, torn buildings where the city used to stand were left behind. A long time ago a large tornado tore through the area killing everyone and destroyed everything...all hope was lost on that town and was forgotten.

With the old factory, one of Chipper's group of robots were all stationed in the building awaiting orders to invade other cities and take them over, they all looked like endoskeletons for animatronics. Some were silver, some were gold, several had metal ears attached to the top of their heads. However, that was not all, hiding in the vents was the puppet Bon Bon who scrambled around trying to find an exit to the building. Several grates were too hard to open and he needed to find a loose one.

"Ugh...when will this end? I've got to get out of here! I need to find my sister!" He growled.

"STOP! PLEASE! LEAVE ME ALONE! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?"

The puppet paused in shock, it was a voice he had never heard before. It was coming from a grate up ahead, crawling towards it, he saw a horrifying sight. Down in a little room, a strange little girl was being restrained by large metal chains from the ceilings and floors. Getting a closer look, he noticed her appearance. She didn't look so human anymore, in fact she had been fused with many robotic parts, but she still looked like one of the missing girls. She had red hair with large ponytails on the sides, green eyes, and lots of makeup including a red nose. She wore a red crop top, red skirt, red shoes and white gloves that covered metal hands.

"Whoa...someone's not looking too good." The puppet whispered.

The girl was currently being tortured by some of the robots who punched and kicked her, oil and blood flying around...she looked like she was in so much pain, and not from the beating. Static shot from parts of her and she coughed.

"Leave me alone...please." She cried.

The robots seemed to get bored and walked out of the room and locking it behind them. She was left alone sulking and wincing from pain.

"What did they do to her? Why the hell would they fuse a human with a robot...it's not the first time I heard that robotic parts got fused to someone, but still, it's so...evil! Though I have a feeling there's someone other than Chipper pulling the strings around here...I've got to help her...but how?

 _ **To be continued...**_


	5. Invading

Chapter 5: Invading

 **11:00 PM...City Unknown...**

The city wasn't as popular nor as safe as many others, only a few hundred lived in it. One of the rare popular places to visit there was the local bar. Inside, several people were busy chatting and drinking, they were all anthros. Some rust-colored rat and cat sat in the back talking loudly and swinging their drinks around clearly drunk. A familiar black bear sat at the front bar watching TV while the bartender, a small penguin wearing a blue and white tuxedo and a red bow tie was busy cleaning a few cups for the next customer.

"Hmph, soon I'll have to kick those weirdos out." The penguin muttered.

"Aw let them have their fun!" The bear waved them off.

"Fun? Last time they nearly destroyed the whole bar after that brawl, and that was just 2 days ago!" The penguin snapped.

"But they didn't."

The penguin squinted his eyes at the bear before shaking his head and continuing to clean the cups. The black bear was actually Ted's childhood bully Nightmare, he still wore his golden hat and bowtie, though no one still questioned how he got his claws turned into metal. The bear downed his his second beer before looking back up at the TV, ignoring the duo in the back's yelling.

 **"The two girls who vanished earlier this week are still missing as of a few days ago, police searched the house coming up with only bits of hair, blood and signs of a struggle. The police have sent two investigators to find the missing girls. In other news, the infamous Fazbear Gang have also still been reported missing, could they just be tired of living a heroic life? Going back to their old ways? Or something much more complicated? Stay tuned for more details."**

Nightmare rolled his eyes, his view of the Fazbear Gang was that they were criminals who got lucky one too many times, hell one of them used to work for the government. Nightmare himself had been working as a secret agent for quite awhile, but wasn't about to get involved in either of the missing cases, unfortunately for him he had to hear about it almost every day by his partners.

"Hmph...whoever they sent, they won't get the job done." Nightmare scoffed.

"Maybe you're right..." Came a voice.

Nightmare and the penguin turned to the entrance to see a tall female cat with large brown hair and wearing a yellow blazer jacket with a green bowtie as well as a yellow tophat, long yellow dress pants and white gloves over her sharp claws. She held a tall staff with a large green orb on the top. Needless to say the two thought she looked rather stunning, however, a sense of fire could be seen in her eyes, she was after something...something to hurt...badly!

"Hmm."

Her eyes scanned the bar until she fell on Nightmare's eyes, who quickly looked away...too late. An evil smirk appeared on the feline's face before Nightmare could hear her high heels click-clacking over to him, but she was interrupted when the drunk duo spotted her.

"HEY GOOD-LOOKING!" The cat yelled.

"AH YEAH YOU'RE A FINE KITTY!" The rat giggled.

The girl rolled her eyes and hissed at them before the duo laughed at her. She pointed her staff at them and stared daggers into their eyes.

"BACK OFF!" She yelled.

"Ooh, playing hard to get huh?" The cat chuckled.

The duo got out of their seats and staggered over to her, the female cat clenched her claws into fists and gripped her staff.

"I'm warning you." She hissed.

"Sorry girl you don't scare us. And what's with that staff? What are you some kind of magician?" The rat asked.

"You could say that." She muttered.

"Alright that's enough harassing." The penguin growled.

"Harassing? We're not harassing, just chatting." The cat gestured to the female.

"I don't have time for your chatter." She snarled.

"Oh we'll make you find time." The cat advanced on her.

Big mistake, the female cat thrusted her gloved hand out and summoned a dark red energy from the tip of her clawed fingers zapping the two anthros who were thrust back, Nightmare gasped and the penguin ducked under the table. The girl knew they weren't done and waited for them to make a move.

"ALRIGHT YOU ASKED FOR IT!" The cat growled.

He lunged first with a fist but the cat grabbed his arm and twisted it so quick it instantly snapped, then she slammed the tip of her high heels into his chest before knocking him out by her staff. The rat raced at her trying to tackle her from the chest but she jumped and did a backflip, kicking him in the face in the progress before racing at him and sending her fist crashing into his jaw breaking it, finally she knocked him out with her staff. With both defeated she fixed her gloves before turning back to the bear.

"Now for you."

Nightmare went wide-eyed before covering his face.

"NOT THE FACE! ANYTHING BUT THE FACE!"

But seeing as she didn't lunge, he slowly uncovered his face to see an unimpressed cat standing in front of him with her hands on her hips and her staff leaning against the bar. The penguin was back to cleaning dishes and turned away. Seeing her there, she managed to speak up.

"Um...hi?"

The cat smirked, she knew he was frightened, especially after what just happened.

"Ooh, for a strong-looking bear, you seem pretty cowardly." The cat teased.

Nightmare immediately pouted and tried to look tough.

"I'm not a coward! I'm just surprised you could take them all on your own...I could have done that faster." Nightmare scoffed.

"Pfft, yeah sure."

Nightmare growled but found himself glued to the seat. The cat leaned against the counter, claws grasped and tail flicked around.

"Alright I'll cut to the chase, I'm looking for someone...no...2 people. And I think you know them." She grinned.

"Who? I have no idea who-"

The cat silenced him with a finger to his lips.

"You didn't let me FINISH!" The cat roared.

Nightmare stayed silent while the cat picked up her staff and poked the penguin who groaned.

"Ugh, knock it off girl I'm not in the mood." The penguin sighed.

"Oh come on Peppy, you were always the shy type." She teased.

"Well not anymore, those days are behind me. Anyways, Nightmare this is my old friend Netty, friend is kinda stretching it."

Netty laughed as Peppy rolled his eyes.

"We go a long way back, and we both know you've been affiliated with that fox and bear." Netty said.

Nightmare perked up, he knew exactly who she was talking about, but he hadn't talked to them in awhile, he was on good terms with Ted now and considered him a friend, but figured he wouldn't make it out of that mission alive...so Nightmare accepted that he'd never see him or Lolbit again. He pretended not to know them and looked at Netty.

"Nope, I know nothing."

Wrong answer, Netty jammed her staff into his chest making Peppy jump back and Nightmare recoil in pain.

"AH!"

Looking back at her, she was now scowling and her left eye twitched.

"YOU DO KNOW! TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE! NOW!" She demanded.

"I DON'T KNOW!"

She jabbed him again, this time in the shoulder.

"OW! STOP IT!"

"TELL ME! I KNOW YOU AND YOUR LITTLE SPY ORGANIZATION HAVE BEEN MONITORING THEM! I'VE SEEN THEM DO IT, AND I WILL SEE TO IT THAT THEY NEVER FINISH THEIR MISSION!"

This made Nightmare and Peppy horrified, especially the penguin.

"WHAT? But they're trying to save those girls and find out more about that crazy beaver." Peppy said.

Netty slammed her staff on the bar table before growling.

"Those two don't remember that those girls were kidnapped many days ago by Chipper's minions, no doubt they're now part of his army and are considered dangerous enemies. Those girls will have to be destroyed along with the rest of those robots." She figured.

"No way, there has to be another way!" Nightmare said.

"But there isn't! I'm gonna make sure I wipe out this whole army, and finish off Chipper myself before he could do anything else. We don't need more people getting kidnapped, killed or become supporters. That fox and bear will not get in my way either, and YOU WILL tell me where they are." She demanded.

"I'm not telling you anything!" Nightmare crossed his arms.

"Oh no." Peppy muttered.

Another big mistake, Netty gently set down her staff, cracked her knuckles, then tackled the bear out of his seat and began to pummel him on the ground, Peppy ducked back under the table hearing Nightmare's pained grunts and Netty viciously attacking him. A few more seconds passed before Peppy heard the sound of clattering chairs and Nightmare screaming.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT I'LL TELL YOU!"

Netty picked the bear up and slammed him on top of the table, he was badly beaten and some blood dripped from his nose and onto the table.

"WELL?" Netty demanded.

"I heard from one of my partners that they were headed to an old factory in Desolate City...that's all we know. None of us know why they're there!"

Satisfied, Netty smirked and let him go and picked up her staff and examining it.

"Now was that so hard? You're lucky I didn't use my powers." Netty growled.

"I would have preferred that honestly." Nightmare wheezed standing back up.

Netty looked at a petrified Peppy who stared at her. She winked before teleporting away.

"She's still creepy." Peppy sighed.

Nightmare gave him an annoyed look.

 **11:30 PM...Abandoned factory in Desolate City...**

Baby continued to cry as she tugged on the restraints, the pain of her new metal parts was still aching and she began to lose all hope...she just wanted nothing more than to die and figured her sister felt the same way, if she wasn't already dead...she hoped not.

"Let me die...let me die...I can't take this..." She cried.

Suddenly she gasped when she heard scuffling up above. Her sight fell on the vents as more clanking sounds came from them, she tilted her head curious.

"Who's there?" She asked.

More clattering came before the vent entrance was broken open and it fell to the ground. She squinted her eyes when she saw a blue sentient bunny puppet popping its head out and looking at her.

"Hi miss, are you alright?" It asked.

Baby just stared in horror, she was speechless, the puppet figured that.

"Oh uh, don't worry I'm friendly. I heard your cries so I came to check on ya, you could use some saving."

Baby remained silent as the bunny puppet fell out of the vent and face-planted the ground.

"Ugh, I'm gonna feel that in the morning." He groaned.

The Bon Bon puppet stood up and looked at her, the girl recoiled as he came closer.

"Look I promise you, I'm not gonna hurt ya. I'm getting ya out of here, that's what I'm trying to do too!"

Saying nothing, she allowed the puppet to unlock her chains with sharp claws hidden in his fingers. Once she was free, Baby stumbled forwards, but she didn't fall. She moved her arms around, swung her legs a few times, and clenched and unclenched her gloved hands. Her hands, half of her head, chsst and legs had been fused with metal armor.

"These parts...these metal parts...they hurt...yet...I feel powerful." Baby gasped.

"They fused you with metal? Huh, that must be rough." Puppet Bon Bon said.

Baby could feel power rising in her, like a machine powering up when it's turned on, her eyes glowed and her pigtails wiggled.

"Hmm."

Baby clenched her fists and a white aura engulfed them, she stared at her hands in confusion.

"What is this strange light, do I have some kind of power?" She wondered.

Suddenly two endoskeleton robots came charging in after hearing all the noise.

"KEEP IT DOWN...WAIT...WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF YOUR RESTRAINTS?" One of them yelled.

The Bon Bon puppet hid behind Baby who stood there angry.

"I'm escaping." Baby said.

She felt more confident now thinking this was her chance to escape.

"GET HER!" The other yelled.

The robot lunged at her, only for Baby to light her fists in the white energy and punch the robot right in the chest, her fist going through it and destroying it. This surprised everyone in the room.

"WHAT? WHY YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

The other robot charged her, only for Baby to charge back. The girl jumped and spin-kicked the robot's head right off and she landed gracefully on the ground. The puppet bunny screamed in joy.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" He yelled.

Baby started to feel good, the pain she was feeling was now helping to power her up, the robots parts had increased her strength and speed...and she liked it.

"Come on, we need to leave!" Puppet Bon Bon said racing to the door.

"Yeah let's go!" Baby said.

The two race out the door and down a hallway where the puppet escorted her towards the entrance where he was near before he heard her cries. Any random bots they came across were blasted down. Baby hoped she had more power than just shooting energy beams from her hands.

"I think the exit is just through the door up ahead!" The puppet said.

"I hope you're right." Baby sighed.

As they went through the automatic door, they stopped in horror as they were faced with 20 endoskeletons staring at her, their eyes glowing red. The puppet gulped and Baby looked around. She could see the bots blocking the front entrance to the factory.

"THE GIRL ESCAPED!"

"HOW?"

"DOESN'T MATTER! WE'LL PUT HER BACK!"

"DON'T LET HER ESCAPE!"

Expecting Baby to be scared, the bots all growled at her...but instead, they got a chuckle back, totally unexpected. Puppet Bon Bon looked up and saw Baby looking down and letting out a dark chuckle. The powers had seemingly changed her attitude...probably for the better.

"I wouldn't come near me. I'm warning you...me and my sister were part of our parent's circus. I'd hate to use my athletic skills against you all and cause some...much unnecessary destruction."

Baby's eyes glowed and a mechanical twitch in her neck appeared, the robots looked at each other confused.

"YOU CAN'T TAKE US ALL ON!" One yelled.

After a few more twitches, Baby gave them a deadly grin as her whole body was covered in a white and red aura.

"WATCH ME!"

To the puppet's horror she raced straight at the group of bots, none of them ready for what was about to happen. Meanwhile, Lolbit and Ted were just entering Desolate City, Ted was scanning the area for the factory location.

"We should be almost there." Ted informed her.

"Good, I hope we're not too late. Who knows what they did to those girls." Lolbit said.

"Are you sure they're even alive?"

"Of course I am."

Ted went silent in thought, he hoped she was right. Just then he gasped in delight.

"OOH! THERE IT IS! THERE IT IS! OH BOY!" Ted squealed.

Down below was the factory, the two landed and immediately heard some loud scuffling and crashing noises right behind the front entrance. Some robotic parts go flying out some broken windows and oil and smoke blew everywhere.

"Whoa...looks like trouble." Lolbit worried.

"MORE LIKE A WILD PARTY! MAYBE THESE ROBOTS LIKE TO PARTY!" Ted said.

Lolbit went wide-eyed when Ted went straight for the door. Opening it, the chaos they heard had died down but smoke was everywhere so the two waited until it all escaped through the front. What was left was a red-headed child and a bunny puppet standing unharmed in the middle of a pile of twisted, broken and oily robot parts. Baby looked up at the anthros embarrassed and confused, the puppet peeked out from behind her leg. Lolbit and Ted just stare at them before Ted says...

"WHAT A PARTY POOPER!"

 ** _To be continued..._**


	6. Protecting

Chapter 6: Protecting

Baby could not tell if these two anthros were enemies or not, she looked down at the Bon-Bon puppet who shrugged and stayed hidden, Lolbit and Ted looked at each other realizing it was one of the missing girls...Baby Pints.

"Baby Pints?" Lolbit asked.

Baby tensed up, her pigtails twitching on their own. Clenching her fists she spoke.

"Yes." She nodded.

The anthros smiled at each other and turned back to the human.

"You're one of the missing kids taken from Striker City, we're on a search to find you both and stop whatever Chipper and his friends are doing. I guess these are the robots Chipper placed in this factory...huh...wait...HOW? HOW DID YOU DO ALL THIS?" Lolbit asked in shock.

Baby was hesitant to tell them anything but her name, she felt uncomfortable being around them, it could be a trick.

"I...I'm not telling. I don't trust you, just go away! I'm fine, I'll take care of myself!" Baby growled.

"What? You can't just leave not knowing where to go! That other girl could need all the help we can get!" Ted said.

"I SAID NO! GO AWAY!"

Baby took a brave step towards them making them flinch, which was strange as it was one human against a bear and fox. Bonnet suddenly sensed her brother's presence.

"BON-BON!"

"BONNET?"

Bonnet materialized out of Ted's energy bracelet and onto the ground where the puppets stared at each other in joy.

"YOU'RE SAFE!" Bonnet yelled.

"YOU TOO!" Bon-Bon shouted.

The two puppets ran at each other and hugged tightly, Baby and the anthros watched in surprise.

"Another bunny puppet that looks like one of the gang members?" Lolbit sighed.

"COOL!" Ted cheered.

"Bon-Bon what happened?" Bonnet asked.

"I was taken to this factory and chained up in a small room, but those robots didn't know that I could easily separate myself so I escaped through a vent and found this girl being tortured. So we fought off those robots to get out. How did you get here?"

"Oh I hitched a ride with them, they're going to stop Chipper, but I just wanted to find you!" Bonnet said.

Hearing this, Baby looked back at the anthros who were smiling at her, the bear really eager to hug her. The thought of reuniting with her own sister made tears form in her eyes. She looked down and the tears fell to the ground.

"I just want my sister...and if she's dead, I wanna die too!" Baby cried.

Ted immediately ran to her and pulled her into a hug, needless to say Baby was horrified for being hugged by a bear, but Ted showed no intimidation and smiled sweetly at her.

"Everything will be alright, we're gonna get ya to your sister...we promise." Ted said cheerfully.

"I can trust you? You will stop Chipper and his friends?" Baby asked.

"Absolutely, have you seen any of his accomplices around here?" Lolbit asked.

"No, no one but those robots were in this building, I've seen it all."

"Hmm, I guess we just missed one of them." Lolbit stomped a foot.

Ted scanned the area picking up human footprints leading away from the factory and towards a spot where tire marks stretched far into the distance, the same road they flew over.

"Yeah he's gone! WE NEED TO CATCH UP!" Ted shouted.

"Yeah let's go before-"

"Not so fast punks!"

They all turn to see the mysterious cat Netty standing a few feet away with an evil grin on her face, she gripped her staff tightly.

"Um...HI!" Ted waved.

"SILENCE!" She yelled making the bear flinch.

Lolbit figured she was some kind of threat and needed to get out of their way. She stepped forwards gaining all the cat's attention.

"Are you working with Chipper?" Lolbit asked.

Netty gasped and felt offended, then again she should've expected a question like that, especially because of how she just showed up out of the blue like that. Netty shook her head and straightened her bowtie, Ted felt like doing it as well as an instinct.

"Not at all my dear girl, in fact I'm out to stop him myself!" Netty explained.

"COOL! SO ARE WE! WE SHOULD WORK TOGETHER!" Ted exclaimed.

Netty's smile switched instantly into a scowl, this made Ted recoil back.

"Work together? HAH! NEVER! In fact, I'm here to stop you two from making things worse!" Netty snarled.

"WHAT?" Lolbit gasped.

Netty turned to Baby who was terrified by her presence.

"That girl is a menace! Being fused with any special metal Chipper made would grant her special powers, ones she cannot control and could kill innocent people. She doesn't deserve to live anymore, I'll see to it that she's dead once and for all, any minion of Chipper is an enemy to ME! And she's one of them!" Netty accused.

Baby shook her head rapidly and stepped forward.

"No! I'd never work for him, I just want to find my sister!" Baby said.

"Too bad kid, it's too late for that. You're now an enemy, including your sister who I'll get to after I dispose of you!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Baby shouted.

New to her powers, she accidentally let's off a blast of energy from her gloves hitting Ted to the ground, Lolbit ran to him.

"TED!"

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Baby shouted.

"See? Out of control!" Netty shook her head.

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I DIDN'T DESERVE THIS!" Baby cried.

"Oh stop you're crying, you're going down!" Netty readied her staff.

Lolbit used her psychokinesis to grab one of the robots' heads and fling it at Netty who batted it away with her staff, the cat and fox stared each other down.

"Oh so the fox wants to play huh?" Netty challenged.

Lolbit clenched her fists as Ted got up, Baby raced over to the bear along with the puppets.

"What's wrong fox? Cat got your tongue?" Netty bared her fangs.

Lolbit moved a foot back ready to charge the cat, Netty did the same. Her staff shortened and it fused to her back, speaking of fusing, the puppets had an idea. Bonnet nudged her brother before gesturing to Ted's paws. They nod before jumping up and began to shape-shift into gloves and slipped right over Ted's hands, much to the bear's shock.

"AHH! WHAT?" Ted gasped.

"WE CAN FIGHT!" The puppet bunnies shouted.

"I could use some help this time Ted." Lolbit said pleadingly.

Ted really did not want to fight, but it seemed like he had no choice. His hands were forced into fists and the gloves lit up blue and pink. Baby stayed behind hoping to stay out of it, but she knew it wouldn't be as easy to stay away, she was Netty's main target after all.

"You'll die here kid!" Netty growled.

She took off towards the group in a yellow blur, racing past Lolbit before swinging around and kicking the fox forwards. The puppets took full control of Ted and he ran towards Netty swinging a fist but Netty blocks the hit and kicks him away. Lolbit comes back using her powers to grab Netty and throw her a few feet away. Netty fired a few energy blasts from her hands knocking Lolbit away before dashing at her and punching Lolbit in the jaw. The fox slides back before flying at the cat and headbutting her to the ground.

"Hmph...lucky shot."

Netty jumped up and fired electricity from her hands shocking Lolbit. Ted was forced to intervene and got a few punches in to Netty's face before jumping and performing a ground-pound knocking Netty back and throwing up a lot of dust around her. Lolbit summoned several of her byte minions to finish her off inside the dust, but Netty wasn't backing down yet. The group listened as Netty fought back against the bytes before throwing metal parts all over the place.

"She's fighting back the bytes, that's rare." Lolbit said.

Baby was planning to at least help a bit but Netty stopped her by dashing out of the dust and grabbing her by her dress. She had probably the angriest look Baby ever saw and was a little bruised.

"GOT YA!" She growled.

"NO!"

Netty turned to see Lolbit racing over and kicking her away, losing her grip on Baby who fell on the ground. Gritting her sharp teeth, Netty rammed herself into Lolbit and they suddenly vanished into a black and white portal that suddenly appeared. Ted screamed in confusion.

"AAAHH! THEY'RE GONE! WHERE DID THRY GO? WE GOTTA GO NOW!" Ted shrieked.

Ted grabbed a reluctant Baby and they raced through.

 **Striker City...**

The strange portal had sent them back into Striker City, specifically in the middle of the destroyed Fazbear House, but why?

"What are we doing here?" Lolbit wondered.

"WHO CARES! THAT KID WILL CAUSE MORE TROUBLE THAN THIS!" Netty gestured to the mess.

"Look, we know what we're doing! We don't need more distractions, we could've found that other girl by now!" Lolbit growled.

"There's no point if I'm gonna kill her too!"

"You seem confident that you're gonna accomplish all this."

"BECAUSE I WILL!"

Netty flew at Lolbit who had no time to summon more bytes, instead she teleported behind Netty and grabbed her into a headlock, the two struggled for dominance before Ted and Baby came charging through, the bear using himself as a battering ram and crashing straight into Netty, Lolbit had warped away in time. Netty swung at Ted with her staff but he blocked it before the glove-shaped puppets double-punched Netty in the face uppercutting her to the ground.

"SORRY!" Ted quickly yelled.

She fell on her front and Baby went to grab the staff, only for Netty to turn over.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!"

Netty jumped back up and swung her claws at her, but Baby leaned back then spin-kicked the cat away. Baby then did cart-wheels towards her and kicked her in the chest knocking her into a still standing wall. Baby was slowly getting used to her new powers and decided to end the fight already. She shot electricity from the tips of her gloved fingers and electrocuted Netty before Lolbit lunged and sucker-punched her right through the wall. Netty was still standing but she staggered around.

"You'll pay for that kid...this isn't over. I'M GONNA END YOU AND YOUR SISTER! ONLY THEN WILL I FINISH OFF CHIPPER AND HIS PATHETIC CREW, AND I WON'T LET ANYONE GET IN MY WAY! NOT EVEN THE FAZBEAR CREW IF THEY ARE STILL AROUND! Next time we meet, will be your last." Netty panted.

She was bruised all over and her nice clothes were torn, some blood was present on her mouth and smeared. Another strange black and white portal appeared behind Netty and Baby grabbed her by the chest, both shared enraged expressions.

"You want to end me so bad? I'd stay in your seat, the REAL show will begin soon." Baby said.

It came out rather demonic making Ted and Lolbit look at each other worried. The puppets reverted back to their normal selves and backed away. Before Netty could say anything, Baby sucker-punched Netty into the portal and it closed. With her gone for now, the others took time to relax.

"Oh man what a fight." Lolbit sighed.

"I didn't like it at all." Ted whined.

"Be glad we did the work." Bonnet said.

"Yeah, it was a close call." The brother said.

Baby turned to them all, worried about her sister, but now confused as to what was happening now.

"Okay, can someone explain to me everything?" Baby asked.

"I can help with that." Came a voice.

They all saw the infamous puppet Nette himself coming over with a pleased smile on his face. Having been interacting with sentient puppets all night, Baby wasn't afraid at all of the tall slender puppet.

"Nette, you sent those portals?" Lolbit asked.

"Yeah, thankfully my portal gun still works like a charm." Nette pulled it out.

"But where did you send her?"

"Far away, that's good enough." Nette nodded.

He turned to Baby who was dusting herself off, she looked worse then he thought.

"So you're Baby Pints?" He asked.

"Yes...I need to find my sister soon." Baby said about to shed tears.

Nette floated over and lightly swiped a claw under her eyes to wipe away the tears.

"No tears dear, we will find her soon. One of Chipper's accomplices got away, but not to worry, I got Candy and Cindy on that case...they should be chasing after the person now." Nette assured.

"Think they'll know where Ballora is?" Baby asked hopefully.

"Absolutely. Dear child, you should get some rest, you've had a rough week, I'm sure one of them could let you stay at their house." Nette said.

"OOH! HOUSE PARTY!" Ted cheered.

He looked at Lolbit with large puppy dog eyes, she laughed and rolled her eyes. She could never resist Ted's requests when he made those eyes.

"Fine, a house party." Lolbit gave in.

"YAY!" Ted ran around in circles.

Baby for the first time all week...laughed. Nette smirked at Lolbit.

"Nice job detective, maybe you're not as hopeless as I thought, the gang might just be proud." Nette said turning away.

Lolbit didn't get a chance to speak when Nette warped himself back home, the nerve of that puppet.

"Hopeless? I'm the greatest detective around!" Lolbit pouted.

"Of course you are! Who else would?" Ted shrugged.

"Well come on let's get back to town to rest up, by tomorrow we should know where Ballora is and finally find Chipper. We could even go back to that factory for more clues tomorrow." Lolbit said.

"So this Candy and Cindy...are they reliable?" Baby asked.

"To a certain extent outside of work, but right now they're dedicated to getting the job done." Lolbit said.

"I hate them sometimes." Ted grumbled.

As they flew back home, Baby in Ted's arms, Lolbit turned to Baby.

"So Baby, what's your favorite food?"

"Got any ice cream?"

 **12:00 PM...Route 66...**

Candy and Cindy were on their way down the road in a sports car disguised as a police car following a tracking device that Nette had given them, needless to say the cats were creeped out by the puppet at first but had to listen to him as he had sent their friends on a dangerous mission. Candy was driving and listening to music while Cindy sat in the passenger seat getting annoyed by her brother's terrible singing.

"LIFE IS A HIGHWAY! I WANNA RIDE IT ALL NIGHT LONG! IF YOU'RE GOING MY WAY, I WANNA DRIVE IT ALL NIGHT LONG!"

"You know I love that song just as much as the next person but THIS IS IMPORTANT BUSINESS CANDY!" Cindy roared.

"Well sorry, I'm just trying to lighten the mood." Candy shrugged.

"Well you suck at that."

"At least I don't suck at dancing."

"WHAT! HOW DARE YOU! You know what when we get back to the house I'M FIGHTING YOU!"

"GIRL BRING IT!"

"SHUT UP AND GIVE ME THE WHEEL!"

"Last time I let you drive you did nothing but road rage!"

The two cats hissed at each other before they heard a ping on the tracking device. They saw they were coming up on the suspect's car.

"Bingo!" Candy smirked.

They came up on the side of the black muscle car and could see something strange through the windows...someone familiar that they had seen before.

"You seeing what I'm seeing?" Cindy asked.

"Is that one of the chickens?" Candy asked.

"Yeah that slimmer one who used to work for the government."

"But this one isn't yellow."

"Yeah, but has the same look...I smell an IMPOSTER!"

It seemed that the chicken driving had heard them even through the windows and she rammed into the cat's car making them nearly run completely off the road.

"DAMN IT!" Cindy yelled.

"Alright...TIME TO CLIP SOME FEATHERS!" Candy growled.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	7. Handling

Chapter 7: Handling

The two cars roared down the highway passing several surprised motorists and over some bridges, people down below could only see blurs. Cindy radioed to other officers around the area to stay away as this was their own personal mission. The fake "Chi Chi" put the pedal to the metal and stayed ahead of the cats.

"ARGH! They're getting away!" Cindy growled.

"Can't this hunk of junk go any faster?" Candy growled.

They raced around a turn, drifting in the process then continued on a straightaway. Candy leaned forwards trying to see through the other car's back windshield and saw the chicken beginning to panic, as if she was either regretting everything or didn't have many options. Candy rammed into the back of the car making it swerve a bit. But the chicken regained control and started to weave around the road, almost hitting a few cars...at least not at first.

"What is she doing?" Cindy asked.

The chicken then pit-maneuvered several motorists running them off the road and crashing them into the guardrail or pushing them into a grassy bank smashing directly into a telephone pole. Now the chicken was getting angry.

"Oh no she's trying to KILL PEOPLE!" Cindy screamed.

"NOT ON MY WATCH!" Candy gritted his teeth.

He sped up and hit the car again, this time going to right side of the car and staring down the chicken, it looked like Chi Chi, but the colors were off, she was pink and white just like Vix who was trying to copy Mangle.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Candy yelled.

"WHO DO I LOOK LIKE?" The chicken answered back.

"NOT THAT CHICKEN THAT'S FOR SURE!"

The chicken angrily rammed the cats, but Candy pushed back, sparks flying everywhere. Before the cats could even think of pulling out a gun, the chicken beat them to it. She picked up the pistol in her passenger seat and immediately started firing at the cats. She of course missed the window and was just shooting the car.

"AH!" Cindy ducked.

"DAMN IT! I'M SICK OF THIS!" Candy snarled.

Candy grabbed his own pistol and fired back, also missing her window. Their gunfight was interrupted by traffic and they dodged around, several times accidentally shooting other cars. Tragically, the crazy chicken fired directly at several motorists and killed them letting her pit maneuver their car towards the cats.

"NO!" The cats shouted.

They dodged more cars and caught up to the chicken.

"SHE KILLED THEM! SHE KILLED THEM!" Cindy shouted.

"THIS BITCH DIES TONIGHT!" Candy shouted.

He bumped the car several times before they took another turn. Up ahead was a railroad crossing, the same one that many believe took the lives of Bonnie and Bon Bon, which was false. The scene of the accident flashed into the cats' minds and they looked at each other.

"Uh...you see that?" Cindy asked.

"..."

"Candy?"

"...Yeah...I did...we're not ending up like that." Candy gripped the steering wheel.

Cindy gulped, the chicken didn't seem unfazed by anything and just wanted to get across the railroad safely. A strange ominous aura filled the air the closer they got, Cindy's eyes were stuck on the level crossing. Further on the road, the same bits of glass were scattered around and have never been cleared up. As Candy bumped the car again, the chicken suddenly brakes and the cats ram into the car swerving almost off the road.

"AH! NO!"

Candy drifted back into control, just missing a few pieces of glass. The cats watched in surprise, at the chicken accidentally runs into some pieces of glass and small pieces of rubber.

POP!

"AH!" The chicken yelped.

The car's back left tire popped but she kept going. The cats saw tire marks all over the road and figured they belonged to the bunnies' truck. Finally they all heard what they were dreading.

DING-DING-DING-DING-DING-DING-DING-DING!

The level crossing was lowering down and the cars were coming in fast.

"AH! NO NO NO!" Cindy screamed.

"HOLD ON!" Candy yelled.

The chicken was taking her chances...big mistake. The train was coming in much faster than last time, presumably in a rush to get wherever on time. The train's horn blasted loudly as the driver sees the cars.

"WATCH OUT!" Cindy yelled.

Their car hit the glass and a tire popped on them as well, Candy began to lose control. He saw the lane next to them was completely clear, and most of the motorists used it.

"GOT IT!"

Candy swerved hard to the other lane and braked hard, the chicken wasn't so lucky. She lost complete control and the car, turned harshly and barrel-rolled towards the railroad crossing and especially the incoming train. The cats screamed in complete horror when-

 _ **THOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

It happened in three seconds, just as the cats stopped, the chicken's car flipped over the first level gate...and tragically...was obliterated by the train which kept going down the line. Complete silence fell in the cats' car as they just stared at the scene. The car was completely trashed, no body could be seen, several car parts flew all around as the car had exploded, some bits of fire burning the grass nearby.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

The silence is broken when Candy races out the car and throws up, Cindy manages to keep her food down and went over to her brother. Candy continued to throw up as Cindy patted his back. She looked out at the burning wreckage, with the train now gone, she went over to find anything she could, carefully stepping over glass and the railroad tracks.

"Hmm?"

She saw what looked like a charred and battered body laying nearby a tire. Racing over she saw the chicken's bloody body laying there, yet she was still breathing. Cindy wanted nothing more than to heal her, then beat the shit out of her until she died. She was considering doing it now while she had the chance. Cindy got on a knee and grabbed her by her hair which was also designed like Chi Chi's. The chicken slowly opened her eyes only half-way as she was slowly dying. She saw Cindy's enraged face.

"Tell me...where is Chipper? And where is that other girl?" Cindy bared her fangs.

A very weak chuckle came from the chicken making Cindy step on her chest.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY BITCH?" Cindy growled.

"Too bad...you didn't know..."

"KNOW WHAT?"

"Even if you kill me...I'll just be back."

"What?"

The chicken laughed again, Cindy put more pressure on her chest.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

"Chipper...he cloned me and Vix, that fox that the others thought they killed. There's another me, and another her, we're gonna replace that old pathetic Fazbear Crew, we'll be better...stronger...MORE POWERFUL! And I'd rather die for good than tell you shit." The chicken said.

Cindy was about to pounce when the chicken clone finally dies...leaving the cats with no new info...or so they thought. Cindy ignored the body and saw a pile of burned and ripped papers from a file. They were tossed out before the car hit the train. Cindy walked over and picked them up...she tried to read them but was interrupted by more of Candy's retching.

"You done yet?" Cindy asked annoyed.

"I wish." Candy groaned.

"Go and search that old wreckage from the bunnies' truck, maybe there's something people missed." Cindy said.

Candy finally got a hold of himself and walked over to the area where the truck once landed. Nothing from the truck was left behind. From where the glass was located, it looked as whoever did the crime simply threw the glass onto the road when no one was around, made sure to get it onto both lanes. After the crash, the person cleaned up the glass on one lane for other people to drive on...judging by the chicken's attitude, she couldn't have done it. Candy came over to Cindy who was looking over the files.

"Sorry but I found nothing as to who exactly did this." Candy said.

"Don't worry, I think I found something more interesting." Cindy smirked.

Suddenly a large gust of wind somehow reduces the chicken's body to dust and blows into the wind.

"Bodies don't erode so quickly." Candy said.

"Exactly." Came a voice.

They turn to see Nette standing a few feet away, a serious look on his face.

"What did you find?" Nette asked.

The cats looked at each other before looking back at him.

 **1:00 AM...Ted's House...**

With the bunny puppets staying at Nette's house, Baby decided to stay at Ted's house, Lolbit stayed over as well. After their fight with Netty, they just wanted to relax, but not sleep yet. Ted had ordered a large pizza for them and had handed out drinks and ice cream. Baby was enjoying their company more and felt better to tell more about herself. As they waited for the pizza, Baby sat in between the anthros.

"So Baby, where did you learn those athletic moves? You kicked a bit of ass today!" Lolbit smiled.

"Heh, me and Ballora were part of our parents' circus, one of the popular circus' in the world, they even named it after me, the Circus Baby's Pizza World, we sold delicious pizza and ice cream during the performances, everyone loved it. It made me so happy, seeing all the children cheering, the excitement, the visuals, the tricks, just everything. Our parents had their own duo act, and me and Ballora had our own. I could go on and on about the many tricks but that'll last all night."

Baby's smile turned into a frown and she looked down looking at her gloved hands.

"Unlike my sister, I never liked to fight. I've never been in one until tonight, I only felt confident because of these new powers. Ballora loved to fight, she started many fights when we were younger, heh, she once claimed she could beat up the Fazbear Gang...I seriously doubt that. I just want to find her so we can be together again...I'm so worried." Baby said.

"I'm sure you'll sister will fight back as much as she can, for all we know, she might be looking for you right now. I promise tomorrow we will continue to look for more clues, but right now we need to get some rest." Lolbit said.

Ted however thought otherwise.

"WHAT? NO WAY! THE PARTY HAS JUST STARTED! I WAS EVEN GONNA MAKE A CAKE!" Ted shouted from the kitchen.

"A cake?" Baby said in surprise.

Lolbit knew how much Ted loved to throw parties and make lots of big cakes, he was quite the chef when it came to sweets. On their birthdays, Ted always made a large cake for both of them to share.

"You always wanted to make the biggest cake ever, let me guess, you're finally going to make it after all the excuses?" Lolbit smirked.

"EXACTLY! I've just been waiting for the right birthday, and after this mission we'll NEED IT!" Ted jumped for joy.

"I'm looking forward to it." Lolbit hugged him.

"Can I get more ice cream?" Baby held out her empty bowl.

"OF COURSE SWEETIE! COMING RIGHT UP!" Ted said.

As they watched a horror movie on Ted's 55 inch TV, Lolbit often glanced at Baby. The little metal-fused girl was smiling, one of the few smiles she's made since before she was kidnapped. The girl laughed at a few of Ted's jokes and commentary on the movie.

 _"Maybe her and Ballora will be laughing together soon too!"_ Lolbit thought.

It reminded her of how she and Ted constantly told jokes and watched the same movies constantly, and they still did that. A while later after the pizza came, Baby had fallen asleep on the couch so Ted placed a blanket over her and proceeded to clean the mess. Lolbit waved goodbye before leaving off for her house. Settling in and getting ready for bed, she suddenly gets a call from Cindy.

"Ugh..."

Lolbit was still irritated by them but hoped they had some information.

"Hey Cindy."

 **"Oh, good you answered! Listen, we've found out a few things. First, that fox Nette killed, was just a clone of the REAL Vix, we had a race with a Chi Chi copier down on Route 66 and she crashed straight into an oncoming train, like the bunnies almost did. But I managed to keep her alive long enough to let us know that even SHE is a clone."**

"So Chipper is cloning people now?"

 **"I guess so, the real ones are still out there."**

"Damn it, that figures."

 **"Also I found a file that details the other girl's' location, it's in a warehouse in Pinwheel City. But that's not all, the location of that cruise ship has been found, maybe you could find clues on who blew it up."**

"Sounds like I know my plans for tomorrow."

 **"Hey uh...you're not still mad about-"**

"Don't worry about that right now, just make sure you keep this info safe."

 **"Gotcha..."**

"Wait, how did you know I was still awake?"

 **"We saw a streak of white go by on the way home."**

"Of course, alright goodnight."

 **"Goodnight."**

Lolbit hung up and went to bed, she knew exactly what needed to be done first.

 **Unknown time...Pinwheel City...**

A warehouse located near the outskirts of the city was a place used for an abandoned soda company, now it was for sale at a very high price, no one apparently was looking forward to using it. So Chipper decided to _take_ it for free. Like the factory in Desolate City, it was being used to guard the other missing girl Ballora. She was a bit difficult to restrain however.

Past the many doors, endoskeleton army and inside a small room, Ballora herself was restrained exactly like Baby was, her arms and legs chained up putting her in a X-shape pose. She had also been fused with many metal parts, though unlike Baby, her appearance had been drastically altered as well. She still had her blue hair and dressed in her blue leotard, purple tutu and blue high heels. But she now sported sharp metal teeth and her fingers became sharp blue claws.

Ballora stayed there with her head down and blue-shadowed eyes closed, a low primal growl slipping through her lips. Unlike Baby, Ballora was a violent and overprotective teen who loved to fight and cause trouble when not doing her circus acts. She deeply cared about her little sister and vowed to protect her at all costs, but now...she lost her. Ballora thought Baby was dead by now...and so...she would get her revenge as soon as possible...she just needed to wait for the right moment.

"When I get out of her, I'm gonna kill every damn anthro I come across until I smash that fucking beaver's face in...just they wait..."

Just then, she hears the faint sound of the main entrance opening and hears two voices she immediately despised.

"Can't believe they killed the clones of us, can you believe that Tia? OOH WHEN I FIND THOSE FUCKING-"

"Calm down Vix, we'll get our revenge for them killing our clones. Hey let's go pick on that girl locked in the back room."

Ballora smirked as her eyes glowed red.

"Perfect."

 _ **To be continued...**_


	8. Battling

Chapter 8: Battling

The evil fox and chicken duo passed by the 40 endoskeletons just standing around doing nothing, being the stronger ones, Vix growled at some of them scaring them away, Tia bucked at some other making them flinch.

"Hmph, how pathetic." Tia smirked.

"I know, too bad those idiot puppets got away, eh, puppets are useless. Strong anthros and robots are what we need, none of those annoying humans, such a pointless species to exist." Vix spat.

"Oh tell me about it, don't worry, they'll all soon be wiped out." Tia said.

"You know, Chipper never did say anything confirming the death of the Fazbear Gang, are they dead?"

"Of course they are! They couldn't survive what they went through."

"I don't know, did you hear about the time they raced through time and space? If it wasn't for them, maybe we'd all be dead."

Vix and Tia just looked at each other, Vix wasn't wrong. But being as loyal as they were to Chipper and with their mindsets, Tia shook her head.

"Doesn't matter now, they need to die! So does everyone else they know, that bear scientist, that weirdo frankenstein bunny, his mother, and especially that puppet. That's just the way life is." Tia explained.

"..."

"You know I'm right."

"...Yeah...I guess."

They looked up and saw they had already reached the back storage room where Ballora was, evil grins grew on their faces.

"Ready to pound this bitch?"

"Oh yes!"

Vix typed in a password into the panel next to the door before the doors opened, there they saw Ballora who's head was down and eyes shut. The fox and chicken look at each other before smirking evilly at the ballerina.

"Oh Ballora, still haven't tried to escape yet we see. That's good, you're being such a good girl...TOO GOOD FOR YOUR OWN KIND!" Vix growled.

Ballora said nothing and just opened her eyes to stare at them, a scowl present on her face. The two anthros walked closer and cracked their knuckles.

"It's a shame you'll never find your sister, she's better off dead! You humans are so fucking useless, ALL of you need to die off!" Tia growled.

Ballora still said nothing, she just stared at them, this annoyed the anthros.

"UGH! SAY SOMETHING YOU DANCING FREAK!" Vix demanded.

Nothing...Vix and Tia growled before lunging at the girl, Tia punched her in the chest while Vix sucker-punched her in the face. Ballora didn't grunt, instead she took a deep breath. Staring at them, a small smile appeared on her face, this confused the anthros.

"The hell you smiling about?" Tia snarled.

Ballora looked at her chains, then back at them, she bounced her eyebrows.

"It's so easy...to hurt someone while they're tied up. But...you two couldn't take me on if I was able to fight back." Ballora smirked.

"I BET WE COULD! WE CAN BEAT YOUR ASS EVEN IF _WE_ WERE CHAINED UP!" Tia roared.

"YOU'RE ONLY MAKING THIS WORSE!" Vix bared her fangs.

"Ooh...too afraid to try it out?" Ballora grinned.

The anthros looked at each other before nodding.

"Okay then, now we'll just beat you to death." Vix sneered.

She slammed a fist on a large blue button on the panel next to her, the chains holding Ballora released her and the girl dropped to a knee. She looked down at first before looking up, a large grin on her face.

"Let's rumble."

Vix charges first at the girl, but Ballora's new powers began to kick in and her eyes glowed a dark red. Before Vix could touch her, Ballora shoots lazers from her eyes blasting Vix hard into a wall making a Vix-shaped dent. Tia gasped before charging the teen herself.

"YOU'LL LEARN TO RESPECT YOUR ELDERS!" Tia growled.

"Hmph, last time I checked you're not my MOM!"

Tia threw a punch, missed, then Ballora sucker-punched her so hard her beak flew right off, it was a fake like the real Chi Chi. The beak when flying towards the panel next to the door smashing it and the door was stuck open.

"YOU BITCH!" Tia snarled.

She charged her again, Ballora blocked her next punches before kicking Tia hard in the chest with her high heels. Vix came back at full force tackling Ballora to the ground and tried to pin her down. But Ballora was now much stronger and flipped them over so she could beat Vix in the face. Chi was about to intervene but suddenly a familiar white gloved hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Excuse me, I think you're in my way."

Before Chi could speak, she pulled straight out of the room and around a corner. Vix could not see a thing after Ballora blackened both her eyes before giving her a bloody nose. Ballora was in full murder mode and picked up Vix.

"WHO'S THE WIMP NOW?" Ballora growled.

Not letting Vix answer, she threw Vix towards the opening before twirling like mad on her feet towards Vix, once a few inches away she kicked the fox hard into the hallway. Vix coughed up blood before sitting up panting.

"NO...I CAN'T..."

She's suddenly silenced when Ballora's claws extended out 20 inches long, needless to say they were longer than Vix's own clawed fingers, the fox began to crawl backwards.

"NO! STAY BACK! YOU FREAK!" Vix yelled, more blood spitting out.

Ballora was enraged, her eyes a dark red, her sharp teeth gritted, another primal growl coming up her throat.

"DIE!"

But as she lunged, an energy orb blasted her in the chest knocking her back. Vix felt a sense of relief, only to feel dread again when she's picked up by the dressed up kitty herself, Netty.

"You..." Vix gasped.

Netty only squinted her eyes before smashing Vix's face into the wall 3 times until she was out cold, then she opened a portal behind her and threw Vix in. After it closed, she straightened her gloves, hat and bowtie before turning to a confused Ballora.

"With those two runts trapped at my house ready for interrogation, it's time I finish off what they were going to do to you and destroy you." Netty growled.

"WHO ARE YOU? WHERE IS MY SISTER?" Ballora pointed at her.

Netty only chuckled and shook her head.

"Why would I tell you? It doesn't matter." Netty said.

She looked at her glowing staff, the orb lighting up the whole area a bright green, it was beautiful, at least to her. All Ballora could see at the time was red and ready to scrap this kitty. She took a step forwards, claws balled into fists.

"YOU GONNA TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!"

"Nope." Netty just shrugged.

Ballora lost it and ran at the cat, who in return readied her staff. Ballora threw a punch but Netty smacked her fist away with her staff before slamming it into Ballora's chest, the ballerina recoiled before Netty hit her again in the face. Netty wasn't even gonna give her a fair fight, she lunged and stabbed her electric claws into Ballora's face making her scream.

"A controlled shock should do you some good." Netty teased.

Resisting as much as she could, Ballora slowly reached for Netty's arm, grabbed it, and began to twist, Netty lost her control and Ballora yanked in her for a punch to the face knocking the cat back. Ballora had no idea how the kitty's hat was staying on, but she was going to destroy it. Netty charged back with her staff ready to shock the girl, but Ballora side-stepped her and tripped her to the ground. Netty turned onto her back just before Ballora pounced. The two began to brawl on the ground, blood and some oil going everywhere.

 **2:30 AM...Lolbit's house...**

Lolbit was having a strange dream, something very ominous. _She found herself strapped to a chair, nothing but a spotlight over her coming from an unknown source. She was being restrained by large ropes and her hands were tied behind the chair with large metal balls over them. She could see nothing around her, at least at first, and could barely speak as she was too scared. No sound could be heard besides her attempts to free herself. After a minute she could hear some kind of machine being activated, a low hum echoed around the area._

 _"WHO'S THERE?" Lolbit screamed._

 _But she got no answer, instead she received just silence._

 _"TED? BABY? NETTE? ANYONE?"_

 _Still nothing..._

 _"Shit..."_

 _Lolbit shut her eyes tight listening to the hum of the unknown machine, she needed to find out where it was coming from, it didn't sound like it was getting closer, so she had some time...or so she thought. Suddenly the humming became louder and something from the darkness was getting closer towards her. Lolbit continued to struggle against the rope and she couldn't use her powers._

 _"UGH...NO! LET ME GO! TED WHERE ARE YOU?" Lolbit screamed._

 _Suddenly the strange object making the humming noise appeared into the light, Lolbit was horrified. It was some kind of scooping device, and it was big. It stopped just inches from her._

 _"WHAT...THE...HELL?"_

 _Silence filled the area again as the humming stopped. The device just stayed there...no movement. Lolbit figured it was waiting for the right time to kill her...but who was using it?_

 _"CHIPPER I KNOW IT'S YOU! YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!"_

 _She then gets back a response, but not from Chipper. It sounded like a demonic robot, she could see two blue eyes illuminating in the darkness behind the scooper. Lolbit stared into those eyes._

 _"WHO ARE YOU?"_

 _"Oh...I'm sorry my dear...but that's a secret." The voice said._

 _"WHAT?"_

 _Suddenly more spotlights turned on around the area, and Lolbit screamed in horror. In each spotlight was one of her friends' hanging, Candy, Cindy, Baby, Nightmare, even the two younger kids BB and JJ. Strangely, Ted and Ballora were missing._

 _"What...no...NO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Lolbit roared._

 _But before she could get an answer, Ted came racing out of the darkness, spotlights turning on to guide him to her. Lolbit was about to smile when she heard something alarming._

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

 _"LOLBIT NO!"_

 _Ted lunged in front of Lolbit, just as the scooper activated, he smiled at Lolbit before the scooper instantly kills him by digging out his insides. Lolbit screams as her vision goes white._

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Lolbit woke up screaming and falling out of her bed face-planting the floor. She stayed on her carpet floor sweating, panting, and blinked a few times making sure she was still in her room. None of it was real...she even started to question whether she was dreaming the entire investigation, it was at this point she did hope so, but the files sitting on her dresser told her otherwise.

"No...just...who was that?" Lolbit whimpered.

She looked at the clock and sighed...

"Well...maybe I just need a little snack to calm me down."

 **3:00 AM...Ted's House...**

Ted was sleeping peacefully in his own room when he suddenly awakens feeling something off. He yawned, rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock.

"Only 3 in the morning...what gives?"

He then listened closely as he could hear faint crying in the room next to him, he knew Baby was still here, something was wrong. Worry consumed him as he raced out of his room and saw Baby in the spare room crying with her face buried in her arms. Some tears fell on the pillow and dripped onto the floor. Ted crept over and gently put a paw on her shoulder.

"Baby? What's wrong? Are you cold? Hot? Uncomfortable? Tired of sleeping? Sleeping is good for you." Ted informed her.

Baby sniffed and looked up at him, her eyes red from crying, her makeup was even running which made Ted wonder why she was still wearing it, however she was wearing a bra and panties...and no Ted wasn't a pervert. Her dress, gloves and high heels laid in front of the bed as that was all she could wear right now. Ted sat her up and he sat next to her beginning to wipe her tears away.

"Come on don't cry. What's wrong?" Ted asked sweetly.

"I'm...I'm just scared. I don't want to deal with all this...I just wanna go home. And if Ballora's dead, then I wanna die too!"

Ted went wide-eyed and held her shoulder firmly, any firmer and his claws would've popped out automatically.

"Baby, please don't ever say that...we're not letting you do that. You and your sister will be reunited, and go back to your family. They're probably worried sick by now, how come you never asked to call them?"

"I...don't know the number, being infused with that metal scrambled my brain a bit...maybe Ballora will know." Baby figured.

Baby sighed and looked at her hands, her metal hands, they weren't clawed like Ballora's but they were a big bigger than before. One thing was for sure, she could break someone's face with those metal fists. Baby leaned her head against Ted's body, her pigtails slipping behind her head. Ted put an arm around her in comfort.

"We'll get her." He whispered.

"We better." Baby whispered back.

Ted decided to stay up with her until she fell back to sleep, Baby was happy to have the bear comforting her, a BEAR of all animals too.

 **3:15 AM...Abandoned Warehouse...**

Netty and Ballora continued to brawl around the warehouse, one of them was winning, thankfully it was Ballora. Netty had underestimated her abilities as Ballora used her acrobatic skills to defeat her. They were currently fist-fighting in the main room where the endoskeleton army was watching in shock. Ballora was reaching for Netty's staff which was connected to Netty's back. Despite the long fighting, neither looked like they had taken many hits, but Netty was exhausted.

"Chipper pumped you full of more energy than I thought." Netty panted.

"HE MADE ME A MONSTER!" Ballora growled.

"He sure did." Netty smirked.

Ballora used her lazer eyes but Netty pulled out her staff and knocked the lazers away towards the robot army destroying many of them. Then Ballora extended her claws out to 20 inches and slashed wildly at her. Netty tried to block the blows but ended up getting tripped by a piece of metal and falling to the ground, her staff slipping out of her hand. Ballora stopped and grabbed the staff, only for it to electrocute her and send her flying back. Netty laughed loudly as he went to pick up the staff.

"Stupid girl, only I can hold this for so long." Netty said.

Ballora skidded to a halt, claws still extended. Netty felt exhaustion take over her and she adjusted her tophat.

"Good fight...but this was just round 1, I'll be back, for now I got copycats to torture." Netty clenched a gloved fist.

"STOP!" Ballora lunged.

Netty warps away before Ballora could grab her, claws scraping against the wall instead. The remaining few endoskeletons tried to get her, but Ballora's fueled rage made her turn around and lunged at the bots brutally slaughtering them all. When she was finished, she smashed the code panel opening the main entrance and stepped out into the cold night air.

"Now then...where is my little sister? Whoever I see, I'm getting info from them...if they have nothing...I'LL MURDER THEM ALL WITHOUT HESITATION!"

"Maybe I can help ma'am!" Came a voice.

Ballora turned to see a figure nearby...tilting her head in curiosity.

"You? What do you know?"

"Not much, but I've seen your sister...Baby is it?"

Ballora's eyes glowed dark red and she gritted her sharp teeth.

"YOU WILL TELL ME EVERYTHING!"

 **8:00 AM...Lolbit's House...**

Lolbit had just got out of the shower thinking of a decision that could heavily affect her future. She needed to talk to Ted about something important, but she was worried about his reaction. She had to take her chances, so after dressing in her usual attire, she left her house only to see Candy and Cindy coming over smiling.

"Morning Lolbit, heading out?" Candy asked.

"Yeah, I need to go get Baby first. I figured we'd investigate that sunken ship, and that abandoned warehouse in Pinwheel City." Lolbit said.

"Cool, oh, we also wanted to see the girl." Cindy said.

"Alright sure, come on we need to hurry."

Lolbit was desperate to tell Ted how worried she was about his safety. Chipper and his friends were dangerous, and she couldn't get Ted killed because of a mission that was only assigned to her. She figured it was time to part ways until the investigation was over.

 **8:15 AM...Ted's House...**

Ted and Baby were sitting on the porch stairs laughing about something when the other three arrived. Ted waved wildly to her and Baby did a little wave, she was a little scared of the cats.

"HI GUYS!" Ted yelled.

"Hey Ted, hey Baby." Lolbit said.

"Hi." Baby said.

"Baby, these two are Candy and Cindy, their helping out around here to solve the case." Lolbit introduced them.

"Hi sweetie!" Cindy smiled.

Baby nervously smiled and Candy chuckled.

"It's okay, we don't bite." Candy joked.

Baby giggled a bit while Lolbit turned to Ted.

"Hey uh Ted, we need to talk."

"Sure! What about?"

"Uh, let's talk in private."

"Okay!"

They stepped away from the group and Ted noticed Lolbit looked nervous to say whatever she was gonna say. He put on a goofy grin, one Lolbit knew was about to disappear.

"Look Ted, you know I love you like a brother, I care so much about you. We look out for each other all the time, you always worry when I come back bruised up or even just a small cut. I really appreciate your determination to help me with this case and help these girls..."

She sighed heavily seeing Ted with a confused look on his face, but he was expecting more.

"I don't want to ever lose you...a dream I had last night made me regret a few decisions lately."

"Like what?" Ted asked.

"Ted...I'm sorry...but I just...I just...I just can't let you do this with me anymore." Lolbit finally spat it out.

Just as she thought, Ted's face changed from happy, to confused, to shock.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, please understand. I don't want you to be killed, I'd die for you! I know you'd do the same...but...you deserve better than me. Don't deny it, you do! I get all the stupid fame and glory, you get nothing. So please, just stay here, me and Baby will head on out instead." Lolbit said.

Ted said nothing at first and just stared at her in disbelieve, he had been working with her this whole time, and they were so close, just for him to be shut down by his best friend...no...his sister. He couldn't take that...not even from her, he figured she was joking.

"Nice joke Lolbit, but seriously I got to help, I got the power bracelet and everything." Ted showed it off.

"I know, but I'm the more powerful one, I got the bytes, yours only works when I'm close to it. Ted just do this for me, and when this is all over, we won't have to worry about this."

Lolbit hoped Ted would understand, he did, but he was no happy bear about it. His face turned into a small scowl.

"Yeah...until the next case huh?" He whispered.

Lolbit bit her bottom lip...she was blowing this, she couldn't fix the situation. She just stared at Ted who shut his eyes, tears forming.

"TED DON'T CRY!"

The others overheard everything but said nothing, they were completely speechless. Candy and Cindy covered their mouth and Baby hid behind them.

Lolbit began to tear up too and walked closer to him, she had to get him to agree.

"You...you think I'm _USELESS_?" Ted growled.

It was very rare for Ted to raise his voice in anger towards her, usually he did that over losing a video game or wrestling match. Lolbit was taken back a bit by the accusation.

"No! I never thought you were! You're not useless, weak or stupid, I just want you protected!"

Then Ted rocked the neighborhood when he yelled in rage.

 **"I DON'T NEED FUCKING PROTECTION!"**

Everyone went silent, it was completely silent in the whole area. Lolbit just stared in horror at Ted who stared at her angrily, this was truly shocking to everyone. Ted was always the happiest and cheerful bear they ever knew, so seeing him yelling and swearing at one of them was rather disturbing, though Lolbit understood his anger, but she didn't have time to deal with this. Of course the cats made the foolish decision to intervene.

"HEY YOU CAN'T SWEAR IN FRONT OF A CHILD!" Candy snarled.

"SHUT UP!" Ted yelled.

"Baby, cover your eyes." Candy growled.

He cracked his knuckles and stormed towards Ted, only for the cat to get sucker-punched hard to the ground receiving a black eye. Cindy, Lolbit and Baby gasped as Candy was now out cold. Now it was Cindy's turn, she motioned Baby to go over to Lolbit as she walked towards Ted...but not to fight.

"Ted, he totally deserved that, but just calm down okay?" Cindy raised her hands.

Ted growled at her and pointed.

"You deserve a black eye too, but I don't beat up girls...tell your brother to FUCK OFF!"

Cindy recoiled back and looked to Lolbit for help. Lolbit needed to end this argument.

"Ted, please just stay here! If I lost you...I don't know what I'd do." Lolbit said, more tears coming down.

Ted began to tear up again too, his fists tightly clenched.

"But I'd feel the same if I lost YOU!"

"I know, but this is my case, not yours. STAY!"

Lolbit stared at him with an intimidating look on her face, then she turned to Baby.

"Come on, let's go!"

Baby nodded honestly tired of the argument mostly since she had no idea how close they were. But it wasn't over, as Lolbit turned, Ted grabbed her by the shoulder.

"I'm...going..." Ted warned.

Cindy and Baby watched in fear and Lolbit turned her head to him.

"You really think that?"

"Yeah."

"Don't make me hurt you, I don't want to."

"I refuse to hurt you, but I'll keep showing you how much I care about our friendship."

Lolbit balled her claws into fists and bared her fangs at him, tears streaming down both their faces.

"Guess I'm gonna have to MAKE you stay."

"You can try."

 ** _To be continued..._**


	9. Torturing

**_Welp, we're almost at the end here, and I've had so much much fun writing this spin-off, honestly it felt much different writing this one than the others, this one is more focused on seriousness and action while the main series was more comedic. Anyways, there's this chapter and one more left before the short epilogue, so be ready!_**

* * *

Chapter 9: Torturing

Cindy watched helplessly at the two as Lolbit's white glowing eyes thinned in the darkness. Ted didn't seemed fazed by it so he kept his paw on her shoulder, Lolbit closed her eyes.

"I'm giving you one last chance Ted, agree to stay here, or I _WILL_ hurt you." Lolbit threatened.

Baby poked Ted in his side making him look down at her.

"Ted please, I don't know how close you two are, but I don't want your friendship to be destroyed, do this for me!" Baby pleaded.

"Listen to her." Lolbit sneered.

But Ted was thinking otherwise, he needed her around, he wanted to help her, he just wanted to prove himself. He couldn't be denied his decision, and he wasn't. Ted blinked hard and whispered to Baby.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go! And I will!" Ted said.

He looked back at Lolbit before grabbing her into a hug from behind, but Lolbit wasn't in the mood for hugs now. She looked down and shut her eyes, tears continuing to stream down. She raised her fists and Baby backed away.

"Ted?"

"Yeah?"

"Forgive me."

To everyone's horror, Lolbit turned around and slammed her fist hard into Ted's gut knocking the bear back, spit flying out of his mouth. Ted went flying towards the steps of his house and Lolbit turned fully to him.

"LOLBIT!" Baby shouted.

"Baby, we need to get far away so his bracelet won't work." Lolbit said.

"But he-"

Ted groaned as he got back up, a very hurt expression on his face, one Lolbit couldn't help but sob at.

"TED STOP!"

"NO! I'M COMING!"

Ted charged Lolbit determined to stay with her, but Lolbit shut her eyes and thrusts up a palm, activating her psychokinesis and halted Ted. She made a flicking gesture and Ted went flying back towards his house again. Cindy had fallen to her knees in horror at the sight.

"STOP IT TED!" Lolbit cried.

But Ted refused, he charged yet again, showing signs of weakening already. He sobbed as he came towards her again.

"I. AM. GOING!" Ted yelled.

"YOU. ARE. NOT!" Lolbit shouted back.

As Ted lunged to get another hug, Lolbit summoned her energy rope and grabbed him, the same rope she once grabbed Nightmare with when they were kids. Ted gasped as he found himself restrained and staring at her. Lolbit bit her bottom lip over what she was gonna do next.

"Ted...you left me no choice."

Before Ted could speak, Lolbit yanked Ted towards her and sent a hard right-hook to Ted's face powerful enough to send the bear soaring to his front door where he smashed into it and slipped to the ground unconscious. Baby and Cindy were completely speechless, especially Cindy. She nervously came over.

"Lolbit...you okay?" Cindy asked.

Lolbit turned to her, her cheeks stained from crying.

"Yeah, I...can't believe...I had to do that." Lolbit sighed.

"He wasn't going to listen you know...I mean...you hurt him, mentally and now physically." Cindy said.

"He'll...he'll have to come around, I know it, it's Ted after all."

"You better hope so."

Then Lolbit turned on her and growled.

"And you better be glad it wasn't me who hit Candy, don't make me hurt YOU!" Lolbit snarled.

Cindy went wide-eyed as Lolbit was in her face.

"Please don't." Cindy whimpered.

"Look while me and Baby are gone, take care of Ted. BUT NEITHER YOU OR CANDY HURT HIM, OR _**ELSE**_!"

Cindy nodded and Lolbit grabbed Baby's hand and they took off into the sky. Cindy watched until they were out of sight, then dragged her unconscious brother beside Ted's steps and went up to check on the bear. The punch had left a big bruise on Ted's left cheek very close to his eye. Cindy sat there sighing at what to do about this, little did she know, more trouble would be heading their way.

 **10:00 AM...Netty's House...**

Located in an unknown city, inside the basement of the magical cat's house, Vix and Tia were sleeping while bound and gagged in wooden chairs. Rope was placed in their mouths and their hands were tied behind the chairs. They sat next to each other unaware of their surroundings. The basement was mostly empty with a few chairs and tables sitting around. Netty rarely used it, but now she had a reason.

"..."

"..."

"Hmm?"

Vix awoke suddenly and gasped looking around. She could not comprehend what was going on and started to panic. She couldn't speak or move, the icky smell of the basement made her eyes want to water. Pain invaded her whole body as she slowly recalled what happened last night. Her fight with Ballora and Netty, how badly beaten she got. She was covered in bruises and her eyes were still swollen, the smell added to the pain.

Then she took note of Tia sitting next to her, she looked as bad as she did, countless bruises, a missing tooth, and a black eye, even her hair had seen better days. Vix tried to get attention by yelling her name, the chair jumping a bit. Finally Tia awoke and panicked as well, the two looked at each other crying and yelling. Tia thrashed against the rope, only to fall over to the side.

Their noise apparently triggered Netty, because a few seconds later she materialized in front of them laughing evilly and gripping her staff.

"Good morning girls, I hope you had a restful night." She smirked.

She took note of Tia's little mishap and forced her upright, Tia growled from behind the rope at her but Netty only scoffed and adjusted her gloves. She still remained in her yellow blazer, pants and tophat.

"I guess we shall get to the reason why you're here." She said delighted.

She forced the two to face each other in a close range, both sharing fear. Netty then walked around the two examining her staff.

"Now then...I hear you two are accomplices of Chipper and his weirdo pals. Shame for this to be your fate...it didn't have to be this way. Serving Chipper was a stupid decision on your part."

She stopped to cup Vix's chin and stare at her.

"Tried putting up a good fight, but in the end, I came out on top!" She whispered.

Netty continued to walk around them as she chuckled.

"Soon I'll be the hero this planet needs, not that pathetic Fazbear Gang, not anyone they know, and especially not that energized detective and her friends. I'll get rid of them ALL! It will be way too easy."

Then she came up behind Tia and yanked on her large hair feathers forcing her head up.

"For starters, YOU WILL TELL ME WHERE CHIPPER IS?"

She shoved Tia's head back down before stepping in between them. As the two wondered what she was gonna do next, Netty positioned her staff like she was about to swing it like a bat, this caused the two to panic, especially Tia when Netty looked at her with a wicked grin. Tia rapidly shook her head.

"You're first, tell me where Chipper is." Netty demanded.

Netty ripped the rope off her mouth and Tia let out a sigh of relief, of course she took too long and Netty slammed in her the leg with the staff.

"OOOOOWWWWW!" Tia screamed.

"TELL ME!"

Tia looked up at her, tears forming and a scowl on her face.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Tia snarled.

"WRONG ANSWER!"

WHAM!

Netty slammed Tia in the chest with the staff. Vix screamed through the rope and thrashed around. She was trying to tell Netty that they didn't know as Chipper continued to move around.

"I SWEAR I DON'T! HE DIDN'T TELL US!" Tia yelled.

"GGRRR!"

Netty grabbed Tia's beak right off and batted it right through one of the basement windows.

"AND IT'S OUTTA HERE!" Netty screamed.

Vix thrashed some more until Netty turned to her.

"Alright your turn, TELL ME!"

After ripping the rope off her mouth, Vix coughed.

"Neither of us know, we're telling the truth. Chipper just wanted us to call him whenever we got our jobs done and he'd tell us the location." Vix said.

"You're just trying to save yourself!" Netty figured.

"NO IT'S TRUE!"

"SILENCE!"

Netty hits Vix in the chest with the staff making her double-over.

"STOP IT! WE DON'T KNOW!" Tia shouted.

Netty turned back to her and growled.

"Why the hell would you cover for such a crazy fucked up beaver like him? HE'S NOTHING BUT EVIL!" Netty roared.

"He knows what's best for this world, the humans need to die off, anthros need to rise! He'll make sure of it, it's not evil, it's justice." Vix growled.

"More like injustice." Netty scoffed.

"HE'LL WIN!" Tia shouted.

"Yeah...keep thinking that. ALRIGHT ENOUGH, TELL ME WHERE CHIPPER IS OR I'LL KILL YOU BOTH IMMEDIATELY!"

"NEVER!" They yelled at once.

"Shame then."

Netty slammed the bottom of her staff on the ground creating a surge of electricity that headed straight for the two who are electrocuted. Netty tunes out their screams of pain and pulls out her phone, she was receiving a call but no number was listed. Curious, she answered anyways.

"Hello?"

 **"I know what you're doing...STOP IT!"**

"And who is this?"

 **"None of your business, but I know you're keeping two people hostage, release them or else."**

"Hah, you must be joking. I'm not holding anyone hostage!"

BOOOOM!

Netty make a poker face as Vix and Chi's bodies explode from the electricity killing them...however...not like how an actual human would combust. Turning around, she saw they had been reduced to dust...just like the other ones.

"More clones." Netty whispered to herself.

"Just as I thought."

Netty quickly turned back towards the stairs where the puppet himself, Nette, stood crossing his arms. Netty hung up the phone, put it away and stared down the puppet.

"The puppet, you're much taller than I remember." Netty looked him up and down.

Nette didn't have time for talk, he remained floating a bit off the ground and tilted his head.

"Found your number in a phone book, pretty simple actually, with that it led me here to confront you in person and tell you that you're fighting for the wrong side." Nette explained.

Netty looked at him like he was stupid, she twirled her staff around a few times.

"Wrong side? So you'd think I'd work for that beaver?"

"No...I mean OUR side. The side the Fazbear Gang is on, the side _I'M on._ The side that wants everything to go back to normal like this incident never happened...you're getting in the way of that." Nette explained.

"You don't understand because you WORK with those weirdos! They're nothing but dangerous scum of the Earth."

"So saving Striker City and some parents, and having a bit of fun makes them dangerous scum?"

Netty shook her head and growled.

"I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING PUPPET! YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND HOW I..." She trailed off.

Nette was confused, he watched as Netty turned away, a sudden mix of anger and sadness on her face. The puppet looked back over the large piles of dust that used to be the second clones of Vix and Tia. So how many clones did Chipper make? Where were the real ones?

"Why didn't you help me?"

Nette looked back at the cat who was looking at him again, tears on her face.

"What?"

"Years before those foxes joined that gang, I knew them very well. We were childhood friends, only that. They loved my magical powers, I was born with them. And then...we grew apart, they associated with you, they even got me to see you before we split. YOU knew about me, and yet, when they left, I was all alone with the chaos that ensued, ALL OF YOU LEFT ME BEHIND! I COULD'VE HELPED OUT! I DIDN'T GET TO DO ANYTHING WITH YOU ALL! YOU JUST ALL IGNORED ME AS THE YEARS WENT BY! I DIDN'T GET TO DEFEAT FREDDY'S BROTHER! I DIDN'T GET TO SAVE THOSE PARENTS! I DIDN'T GET TO HAVE ANY WACKY ADVENTURES! I DIDN'T BATTLE SHADOW CREATURES! I DIDN'T GET TO SAVE SPACE AND TIME, AND I SURE DIDN'T GET TO GO ON A CHRISTMAS ADVENTURE ON A TRAIN! WHAT? WAS I NOT GOOD ENOUGH?"

Nette gasped at her rage. Small memories of Foxy and Mangle introducing Netty to him at a younger age came to mind, and how he completely forgot about her when figuring out a plan to keep the foxes safe from the police. She could've made a bigger difference in the Fazbear Gang's life, but all because of him, she was left behind still struggling in the chaos that the gang left behind in their path. Over the years she grew a hatred for the foxes and the rest of the gang, a bit was caused by jealously, while the rest was caused by emotional pain.

"I...I didn't know. Even if I did know...why would you want to be involved?"

Netty's scowl returned as he squinted her eyes.

"There was so much I could've prevented that YOU allowed to happen. Half of their dangerous adventures would never have to exist if you didn't take so long to act, or not act at all. YOU'RE PATHETIC! I'M GONNA GET MY REVENGE ON EVERYONE! STARTING WITH _**YOU**_!"

The puppet gasped when Netty lunged at him!

 **10:30 AM...Middle of the Atlantic Ocean...**

The files the cats had found identified the location of the ship in the Atlantic Ocean. Using her powers, Lolbit created a large energy bubble over Baby and herself as they dove underwater and were tracking the sunken cruise-ship. Baby was terrified by several sharks in the distance but she knew she was safe...nothing could penetrate the bubble. As they lowered down, Lolbit was trying to beat back the thought of hurting Ted, she couldn't concentrate on that now. Baby had noticed another tear going down Lolbit's face.

"Lolbit, you okay?" Baby asked.

"..."

"Lolbit?"

"...I'll be fine..."

The two say nothing else until they spot some large wreckage coming up, it was the cruise ship...well what was left of it. It was in about 10 large pieces now, like some kind of massive broken puzzle. It made Lolbit remember that only Ted could scan areas with the powers, but now he wasn't here to do it.

"Damn it, guess we're just gonna have to choose a section to explore." Lolbit sighed.

"No need, it's there!"

Baby pointed to one of the back pieces of the ship, her eyes glowed a light green and her hands glowed white as she scanned the area. Lolbit was surprised by this action.

"You can scan?"

"Yeah, it's amazing isn't it? I'm liking these new powers." Baby smiled.

Lolbit smiled as well, she just hope things would work out when she got back. As they approached the part of the ship containing the engine room, they noticed many small items like furniture and appliances stranded around the ship...topped off with human bodies that the sharks haven't gotten to yet.

"All those poor people." Baby gasped.

"There's nothing we can do now, let's make this quick." Lolbit said.

Arriving in the engine room, they saw it was in pieces, the room itself looked ready to collapse. They stayed together as they searched what they could, Baby scanned for footprints closer to the engine.

"Hey...I think I got something."

Lolbit could see the illuminated tracks leading to closer spots around the engine and were next to burnt marks, the same marks found around the Fazbear house, Lolbit knew all too well what had happened.

"More TNT, and possibly some fiddling with the controls. But we don't know who did it, with the ship torn apart and underwater, we've lost any traces." Lolbit sighed.

"But we do know what caused the explosion...Chipper probably has a bunch of TNT and other explosives wherever he went. Maybe we can get that puppet to analyze these footprints."

"Hope he ain't busy."

 **10:45 AM...Netty's House...**

Unfortunately for the cat, her powers were no match for the puppet. The fight was mostly one-sided with Netty's electric powers being absorbed by the puppet, her expert combat skills being blocked by him, and her attempts to warp around and surprise attack him with her staff kept failing. Nette had not even moved from his starting position and Netty was tiring out.

"UGH...HOW CAN I NOT ATTACK YOU? I SHOULD BE JUST AS POWERFUL AS YOU!" Netty snarled.

"Sorry dear girl, I guess I'm just much more experienced." Nette shrugged.

"I'M NOT WEAK! I'VE NEVER BEEN!" The cat snarled.

She began to tear up, fear of weakness taking her over. Her hat slowly began to slip off her head, her suit was a wrinkled mess and she was sweating. Nette needed to get her under control, so he thrusts a long clawed hand towards her and summons a black vine-like energy to conceal her feet.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL?" She growled.

"Relax already. Aren't you hot in that suit?"

"I can cool off easy!"

"Look Netty, I'm sorry okay, this is my fault...and theirs too. But now's the time to set aside those issues and work together to defeat Chipper. Come on, we could use any help we can get...especially me."

Netty stopped struggling and looked at the puppet confused.

"Why you? I'm surprised you haven't killed him already."

Nette explained to her about his past and how he came to be, needless to say Netty was horrified. The fact that he resisted so easily, and got away unharmed impressed her. It didn't seem to hurt Nette as much anymore knowing he'd soon be free from his past. In fact it felt really good to tell more people, but not everyone. He floated over to her, the vines vanishing, Netty took the time to straighten her gloves, hat and suit.

"Netty please...let's us end this together...I'll make it up to you somehow alright?" Nette said.

He held a hand...though the cat felt unsure...this meant she'd have to deal with Lolbit and Ted again...and possibly confront those girls. Not like she would have to deal with them once it was all over. Sighing, she shook his hand.

"Deal."

Suddenly Nette received a call from Lolbit.

"Lolbit, you find anything from the ship?"

 **"Just some footprints and more signs of TNT. Baby scanned the area and maybe you can analyze the footprints we've found."**

"Send them to my house and I'll look at them...you two should come back until I solve it."

 **"Uh...now's not a good time."**

"Why not?"

 **"...It's personal, maybe the others can tell you, I don't want to talk about it right now."**

"Very well...be careful."

Nette hung up confused.

"I take it that detective is having issues?" Netty smirked.

"Seems like it...but why? Let's go find out!"

 **11:00 AM...Ted's House...**

Cindy felt like a babysitter, taking care of er Ted, not that she minded anymore. However right now she was busy arguing with Candy in the living room while Ted sat on his bed still hurt by what Lolbit did, the bruise he received had moved up to his left eye making it swell up, not as bad as Candy's. He had his door shut so he couldn't hear the cats' argument.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STARTED ALL THIS SHIT!"

"ME? YOU KEPT HYPING IT UP!"

"I was just in the moment, YOU KNOW HOW HYPED UP I GET! BUT THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Cindy was apparently winning the argument as Candy was at a loss for words. It was true that Candy did most of the bullying on Ted while Cindy only watched, but making occasional insults...deep down Cindy admired Ted's courage to keep a smile on his face all the time. Candy scowled and looked to the ground.

"He's just an easy target, you know that." He scoffed.

"Maybe so...but after what I saw earlier...he has sort of a dark side, he's really determined, willing to sacrifice himself for _anyone!_ I've been starting to wonder how we'd feel if he sacrificed himself for _us!_ What we do the same?" Cindy asked him.

Candy sighed...she had a point. Lolbit always saw something in him...they just didn't know what. He didn't understand how quickly they became friends, how Lolbit could befriend such a goofy and naive bear...and have it stick. The pain from his swollen eye came back and he sat down on the couch.

"Ugh...look I'll apologize to him later...just let me rest this eye." Candy groaned.

"You better hope you'll have time." Cindy said.

With that she left the room to go back to Ted. Candy laid down on the couch...completely unaware of a certain enraged ballerina girl watching him from a window.

 **Earlier...City Unknown...**

Nightmare was back at the bar waiting for a friend of his while Peppy got him another beer. This time he was the only customer as it was a very slow night.

"Planning on getting drunk with this guy again?" Peppy asked.

"Not after last time." Nightmare chuckled.

Finally the person Nightmare was waiting on came in, a large tan and pink pig with buck teeth and countless scars all over his body walked in cheerfully.

"Porkpatch you ol' buffoon what took so long!" Nightmare raised his beer.

"Yo Nightmare, just the bear I wanted to see!" Porkpatch sat next to him.

The two fist-bumped and Peppy got him a beer.

"So earlier you said you had this really important thing to tell me. What's going on?" Nightmare asked.

"Oh it was crazy dude! So I was driving around Route 66 when I heard a bunch of commotion at this old warehouse. I parked a few feet away and thought about getting in on the action, but I was too late. Then this girl wearing a blue ballerina outfit came out all pissed, eyes glowing red." Porkpatch explained.

Nightmare and Peppy looked at each other in shock, Peppy looked back at a missing poster and pointed to the blue-haired girl.

"You mean her?"

"Yeah that's her, I think her name was Ballora. Yeah she talked about a bunch of crazy shit about killing anyone who got in her way of finding her sister, she's pretty scary, next thing I thought she would do his open her face or something. Anyways, she asked me if I saw her sister anywhere or know anyone who may have made contact with her..."

This only heightened the two's fears some more, they leaned in.

"And?" Nightmare asked.

"Oh I sent her to Ted's place since I've seen that little girl with him."

"YOU WHAT?"

 ** _To be continued..._**


	10. Sacrificing

_**The epilogue will come right after this chapter! Hope you all enjoy these final chapters.**_

* * *

Chapter 10: Sacrificing

 **11:15 AM...Ted's House...**

Cindy walked up to Ted's room where she could hear Ted still weeping inside. She didn't want to be rude, so she knocked on the door.

"Ted? Can I come in?"

"..."

"Ted?"

"..."

Cindy sighed, she needed to get Ted to feel better...she thought about all the stuff he and Lolbit did together. After coming up with a few ideas, she opened the door to see Ted sitting on his bed looking at a picture of him and Lolbit from the beach years ago, the two were smiling and holding up peace signs, it was their first time at the beach together. Ted kept several pictures of them on his dresser. Lolbit didn't find that creepy at all, especially with how close they were. His eyes moved up to see an upset Cindy who closed the door behind her.

"You alright?" Cindy asked.

Ted couldn't feel mad or annoyed anymore, just sadness. His bottom lip quivered as he spoke.

"No...I just can't believe she did this to me, after all we've been through."

"Ted, every group of friends has at least one argument, but that doesn't destroy the friendship completely, as long as it has nothing to do with a love triangle...I've seen that one too many times in some cases me and Candy have been on. Lolbit loves you, cares for you, would do anything for you. If that wasn't the case, she would've just let you get beaten up by Nightmare long ago." Cindy explained.

"Don't forget you and Candy."

Cindy blushed and looked away embarrassed, he'll never let them live that down. Especially since they still bullied him to this day.

"Uh...yeah. Look I'll stop picking on you, and I'm sure Lolbit's gonna tear Candy a new one when she gets back." Candy smirked.

Ted, for the first time since he woke up that morning, chuckled.

"Yeah...I wanna see that."

Cindy then sat down next to him and put a paw on his shoulder.

"Ted, I want you and Lolbit to get back together. In fact..."

Ted gulped when a wicked grin appeared on the cat's face.

"What?" Ted asked.

She stood up and pointed at him.

"I'm a cop, and I can easily have you arrested for not making up with Lolbit." Cindy put her hands on her hips.

"WHAT? You can't arrest me for that!" Ted looked at her like she was covered in garbage.

"I can persuade Henry to do so, a night in the slammer should help out." Cindy figured.

"NO!"

Ted stood up and fell to his knees in front of her.

"YOU'RE A MAD CAT! A MAD CAT!" He yelled.

Cindy faked a shocked expression.

"Begging an officer on your knees? I thought you were better than that." Cindy teased.

Ted groaned knowing Cindy was slowly reverting to her old ways with him. Ted stood up and pushed her getting annoyed.

"Oh be quiet!" Ted scoffed.

Cindy shoved back.

"Or what?"

"Or...uh..."

Ted knew tussling with a police officer was a very bad idea, plus one that could kick his ass. Cindy's crooked grin remained on her face.

"You and Lolbit like to wrestle so much don't ya?"

"Um...yeah, it's harmless fun!" Ted shrugged.

"Well then..."

Cindy trips Ted to the ground before pouncing on him, instinct took over Ted and he rolled out of the way making Cindy smack the ground. Then Ted came behind her and put her in a full nelson. Ted smirked at her.

"Sorry Cindy, Lolbit tries all the time to sneak attack me. You'll have to be better than that."

"Pfft, oh we just got started bear."

Meanwhile back down in the living room, Candy was asleep and slobbering on the floor. He hadn't noticed that the front door had been left unlocked and Ballora was slowing coming in. He was the first thing she noticed and she tiptoed quietly towards him, her rage building and building the closer she got. Her teeth gritted, her claws flexed and her eyes glowed. Once she was in front of the couch, she took a hand and slapped him hard across the face.

"YOW!"

Candy snapped awake feeling a burning sensation on his cheek. As he rubbed it he looked up and went wide-eyed recognizing the girl immediately, despite her robotic additions. He looked towards the door which was wide open, then back at her.

"You...you're-"

He didn't get to finish when Ballora grabbed him by his neck and raised him up to her level.

"WHERE...IS...MY...SISTER?" Ballora growled.

 **11:30 AM...Baby & Ballora's House...**

Despite not remembering the number, Baby did remember where their parents lived, just one city over from Benedict City. Baby broke into tears when she and Lolbit arrived at the house, it was a two-story brick house with a 2 car garage...a garage that was completely empty, but they didn't know that yet as the garage door was closed.

"MOM! DAD! I'M BACK! I'M OKAY! IS BALLORA THERE?" Baby yelled.

Lolbit smiled as Baby raced to the front door and banged on it a few times followed by ringing the door bell. No lights were on in the house, that wasn't a good sign. She walked over to the garage windows, no cars inside.

"Oh no..." Lolbit gasped.

"MOM! DAD! OPEN UP! PLEASE IT'S ME! I NEED TO KNOW IF BALLORA IS OKAY!" Baby screamed.

Lolbit came back over to her and noticed a slip of paper under the front door. She pointed to it and Baby picked it up and read it.

 _Dear Baby and Ballora,_

 _If you are reading this, we're in hiding after we heard of a crazy beaver coming around to get us next. We hope you two are alright and well, please call us as soon as possible once you get here. We love you both so much and we desperately want you to come home. And until you reunite with us, please avoid any of our circus tents that have been stolen, who knows what's in them. Please come home._

 _Love your mother and father._

After finishing, the paper slipped from Baby's gloved hands and she slowly fell to her knees. They weren't here...neither was Ballora, she was doomed to never finding her sister, and never going back to a normal life. Lolbit comforted her as he started to wail towards the sky.

"NNOOOOOOOO! I WANT MY SISTER! I WANT MY MOMMY! I WANT MY DADDY!" Baby screamed.

She angrily banged her fists on the ground while Lolbit held her tighter.

"Baby this isn't over, we're so close!" Lolbit said.

Baby then shoved Lolbit away in anger, her tear-stained face showing signs of irritation.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW? WE HAVE NO MORE CLUES!" Baby roared.

"Yes we do! That note said missing circus tents...maybe Chipper is hiding in one of those. Where was your last performance?" Lolbit asked.

"I don't remember the name, but I think it's in the city those bunnies and other foxes were born in."

Lolbit gasped, she remembered all the info she read about them in the missing files, she knew exactly where that town was. She smiled down at the girl who was wiping her tears.

"Come on, let's go end this once and for-"

Suddenly she gets a call from Nightmare and figured it was something important.

"Hey Nightmare what's up?"

 **"IT'S THAT OTHER GIRL BALLORA! SHE'S BACK AT TED'S HOUSE! PROBABLY KILLING HIM!"**

"WHAT?"

 **"YOU'VE GOT TO HURRY!"**

"Okay we'll-GAH!

Baby gasped when 3 tranquilizer darts hit the fox in the back, and she goes down, leaving Nightmare panicking on the other line and calling his team. Baby screams and tries to wake her up.

"LOLBIT! LOLBIT WAKE UP!" Baby pushed against Lolbit's body.

Suddenly she looks to her left to see someone pointing a tranquilizer gun at her, Baby finds herself mute as she stares at the person.

"Y...you..."

 **Ted's house...**

Ballora tosses Candy into a wall knocking down a picture frame. Candy had to distract her before she could get to his sister and Ted. Ballora stomped towards him cracking her knuckles.

"TELL ME! QUIT STALLING!" Ballora roared.

"She's safe...that's all I know." Candy waved his hands nervously.

"LIAR! SHE'S SOMEWHERE AROUND THIS DAMN TOWN! WITH THAT BEAR! WHERE ARE THEY?"

Candy then makes a stupid comment.

"I refuse to say more until you calm down."

"..."

"..."

"Calm...down? CALM... **DOWN?"**

"Oops."

Ballora uses her lazer eyes but Candy jumps away and is chased around the main floor by Ballora, Candy hoped to god Lolbit and Baby were coming back.

"GOTTA GET HELP!" Candy yelled.

"GET BACK HERE!"

Ballora caught up with Candy and spin-kicked him in the spine, her heels stabbing in a bit drawing blood. Candy went flying towards the steps where Ballora jumped on him and pinned him down.

"YOU'RE GONNA FUCKING DIE!"

She prepared to punch him when they both heard a thud upstairs. Distracted, Candy grabbed Ballora's head and slammed it into the wall next to them letting Candy escape upstairs. Ballora recovered quick and leaped all the way up the stairs just as Candy entered Ted's bedroom and locked it behind him. He saw that Cindy and Ted had been wrestling, Cindy had pinned him down and put him in a headlock.

"TAP OUT!" Cindy snarled.

"NEVER!" Ted laughed.

"GUYS! BALLORA IS HERE...AND SHE'S-"

CRASH!

Ballora smashed a fist through the door and looked through, her red eyes looking all around until they laid on Ted.

"YOU!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Ted screamed.

"HOLD HER OUTSIDE!" Cindy yelled.

"I'M HURT ENOUGH!" Candy argued.

Ballora continued to pry the door open but Candy pushed back against the door. Unfortunately Ballora punched and kicked more holes in until she grabbed Candy by his legs and yanked back letting the cat fall.

"What's she so mad about?" Ted wondered.

"She thinks we have Baby hostage or something." Candy said.

"I'll call Lolbit!" Cindy said.

But when she tries, she gets no answer.

"What? No! She always answers!"

The door couldn't hold anymore and Ballora kicked it completely off the hinges, stormed inside and face the group, Candy had crawled back over to the others. Ballora remained staring down Ted.

"YOU'RE THE BEAR I'M LOOKING FOR! WHERE IS MY SISTER? I WAS TOLD YOU HAVE HER!" Ballora growled.

Ted knew there was no use to lie, after all they were trying to get them together after all. The cats looked between Ted and Ballora as the bear gulped.

"She's...she's with Lolbit, they were going to find you! They just needed to find some clues. I don't know if they even found any." Ted admitted.

But Ballora didn't believe him.

"YOU'RE LYING! SHE'S STORED HERE IN THIS HOUSE SOMEWHERE! QUIT FUCKING LYING, I CAN SMELL HER, SHE'S BEEN HERE! I'VE WASTED ENOUGH TIME WITH YOU STUPID ANTHROS! I'LL KILL YOU ALL! STARTING WITH THIS WEAK, PATHETIC, SCAREDY-ASS BEAR-"

 **CRACK!**

The line had been crossed, the cats watched in horror as Ted plunged a fist straight into Ballora's chest, the arm with the power bracelet. The powered-up Ballora sent electrical surges into the bracelet charging up Ted and weakening Ballora who went crashing through a window, but Ted wasn't done. With his powers back, he flew out the window, down to the fallen Ballora, and body-slammed her so hard it rocked the neighborhood and made a crater under her. The cats ran outside and Cindy slid next to them.

"1,2,3, YOU'RE OUT!" Cindy cheered.

"TED WINS!" Candy yelled.

Ted got up while Ballora coughed up blood and oil, she looked up weakly at the anthros.

"You calm?" Candy asked.

Ballora said nothing and just laid her head back down. Just then Nette and Netty arrived, Ted backed up.

"Relax Ted, she's on our side." Nette waved a hand.

Netty crossed her arms and looked away, she wasn't trying to make new friends. The puppet put Ballora back on her feet, but didn't heal her just yet. Ballora stood there staring at the puppet in confusion.

"What are you? How are you alive?" Ballora asked in shock.

"I get that question a lot, just deal with it. Listen everyone, I think Lolbit and Baby are in trouble, I tried to get in contact with them, but no answers. However I traced the call and located them in Foxy and Mangle's old city. They're in some large circus tent, I think they've been captured." Nette explained.

Everyone except Nette and Netty went wide-eyed. Ballora was the first to panic.

"NO MY SISTER! WE NEED TO GO NOW!" Ballora snarled.

"Indeed, however there's also one more accomplice still out there...and they're on their way to the city. They need to be stopped as well, we need to split up! The cats and I will hang back and monitor things until we're needed. Ted and Ballora, track down that car and take care of it before it gets too close to the tent. Once taken out, Netty will swoop in and get rid of any evidence. I'd teleport you all straight to the tent, but a surprise attack would be more effective, so you'll fly there. Take the bunny puppets with you." Nette explained.

Ballora looked at Ted, how she despised anthros...but...it was for the best to team up right now, her sister needed her.

"YAY LET'S GO!" Bonnet said.

"COME ON TED!" Bon-Bon yelled.

They morphed into their glove forms and attached to Ted, deep down, Ted hoped he and Lolbit would be cool again.

 **Unknown location...**

Lolbit awoken with a groan...she could barely see anything. As her vision slowly cleared up, she realized what was happening. It was just like in her dream, she was restrained, sitting in a wooden chair with her hands restrained behind her back. She sat under a spotlight surrounded by darkness.

"No...NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! THIS ISN'T REAL!"

Lolbit had slowly began to lose her sanity, she couldn't be close to death already. Her head scrambled for solutions, she thought about Ted and everyone else she knew. Poor Ted, she'd never get to apologize to him, and he'd forever be depressed without her, possibly suicidal. Those thoughts made Lolbit struggle harshly against the rope. She tried to use her powers but they wouldn't work.

"NO! NO! I CAN'T DIE! NOT NOW! LET ME GO! SOMEONE HELP ME! SOMEONE FUCKING HELP ME! NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Lolbit began to cry and it echoed all over the room. After a few minutes of crying someone finally answered.

"Oh, stop your crying already."

She had never heard this voice before, it sounded rather whiny and goofy...but nothing like Ted.

"Who..."

"I know you've been waiting to see me."

Lolbit gasped, as the person they've been after all the time, the person responsible for all the chaos, the pain, the mysteries, the beaver himself. Out from the darkness came Chipper, the beaver was only half her size and wore overalls only. A sadistic smirk was present on his face as he stared at Lolbit.

"Ch...Chi-Chipper!" Lolbit whimpered.

"Ah yes...it's me. You know I'm impressed you got this far, and thanks for bringing back one of those girls." Chipper clicked his fingers together.

Lolbit growled remembering that Baby was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Baby?" Lolbit snarled.

"Alive...for now. I have her chained up...see?

A spotlight far to her right came on illuminating a powerless and chained up Baby, she was asleep. Not only her, the REAL Vix and Chi were also chained up next to her, they looked pretty battered.

"BABY! VIX! TIA!"

The spotlight turned off and Chipper laughed.

"Now then...maybe it's time we get you some metal, those powers you already have will make you invincible, and I could use that to help me takeover this WHOLE PLANET!" Chipper yelled.

"NEVER!"

"Oh you'll agree...you'll have no choice..."

As Chipper continued to ramble, Lolbit noticing something moving behind him, it looked so familiar.

"No..." She thought.

It was the scooper from her dream, however, it stopped much farther away from her than in her dream, and it didn't beep. As for its distance, it looked like it was aiming for...

"Uh oh..."

"HEY ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME? I SAID I'M GONNA-"

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Huh?"

"CHIPPER LOOK OUT!"

 **CRUNCH!**

Lolbit screamed as the scooper activated, thrusting straight into Chipper, digging out his insides throwing blood, guts and bones all over the place, some splattering on Lolbit who continued to scream. What remained of Chipper slipped to the ground and everything went quiet. Whatever was left of Lolbit's sanity was destroyed by Chipper's death, she had never seen someone get killed like that in real life...it was traumatizing.

"OH MY GOD!" Lolbit yelled.

Then something confused her, who activated the scooper? She could hear a crawling noise in the shadows, then a deep and silky voice.

"Oh my dear...did you really think Chipper was the mastermind behind all this...hmph...guess I really did leave too many hints towards him...regardless he's dead now, that leaves only me."

Lolbit bit her bottom lip in fear when out came a tall wired being wearing a white mask with ears, a big red nose and a party hat. The wires were concealing an endoskeleton complete with sharp teeth and wires shaped to look like sharp claws. Lolbit was at a lost for words, but she did figure it was the mysterious being Nette once mentioned was related to him.

"Who...are you?"

The wired being chuckled and gritted his sharp teeth, the party hat never moving from it's spot.

"You can call me...Ennard...my dear. Or...your new master!"

Lolbit growled...like hell she was.

"You'll never be my master...fuck that. You better let me go, and free _them_ as well." Lolbit gestured to Baby and the anthros.

"Hah...they'll be let go after they admit to me that I'm their master. Hmm...I suppose I owe you an explanation...before you bow to me. You anthros need to be taught a lesson, especially the humans. Treating us robots like we're nothing, WE HAVE PURPOSE TOO!"

Lolbit jumped when Ennard's voice rose, his smooth voice growing squeaky for a second before going back to smooth. Ennard moved closer to Lolbit and clenched his claws.

"ALL THESE YEARS! I've waited...suffered...panicked...worried for when I'd finally get the chance to be free. Chipper stored me in the back, to be some super weapon against society...I couldn't take it, I refused to be used. I don't know how, but my so-called brother managed to escape years ago...and ME? STUCK HERE! TRAPPED! ROTTED TO THE FUCKING CORE! UGH!"

He paused, rubbed his mask, then continued to circle Lolbit.

"But now...that I finally got rid of him...I can leave...I'M FREE! BUT...why rush now? I got a few PESTS to destroy first." He leaned into Lolbit's face to prove his point.

"I'm guessing once you get rid of me and them...you'll go after Nette?"

"So he goes by Nette now? Hmph...pathetic. BUT YES! I'm gonna have fun visiting him...it's gonna be deadly." He smirked.

"The others will come! They'll stop you if I don't first." Lolbit growled.

Ennard stopped circling and slipped in front of her again, a rather devious look on his face.

"Oh really? You? Stop me? HAH! No way fox, I'm gonna be free. No more will I be under control or trapped. You know...Chipper had a few good thoughts, like getting rid of that Fazbear Gang...and anyone associated with them. But they got away...shame. However, now there's you...all alone. Where's the bear? You two lovebirds break up or something."

"We were NEVER a thing, he's like a brother to me." Lolbit defended.

"Sure, whatever." He scoffed.

"Ugh."

"With all of you gone, I can rule over this planet. Nothing to worry about, it's be to easy. I'll turn all anthros and humans into my new ROBOT ARMY!"

"Not this again." Lolbit rolled her eyes.

"SHUT UP!"

He then slaps Lolbit hard in the face, spit flying. Lolbit growled.

"You're gonna regret that."

She's slapped again.

"SHUT UP! I'M TALKING HERE!"

Over by the chained victims, Baby had finally awoken and saw Ennard yelling at Lolbit. She gasped, she needed to free her immediately, then she noticed Vix and Tia on either side of her.

"Oh no...I got to help. I have to, she's counting on me." Baby thought.

With what was left of her strength she lifted one arm, her power illuminating her fists white. She aimed at Lolbit's chained hands knowing she had only one shot or else Ennard would attack her. She gulped.

"I can do this...I can do this..."

She took the shot...

 **Highway...**

With Ballora's enhanced power connected to Ted, the two were able to fly above the road and were closing in on the car. They could see what looked like the large circus tent up ahead.

"We have no time to waste! LET'S GO!" Ballora shouted.

"Oh dear." Ted worried.

The car was a dark purple and the windows were tinted so they couldn't see in. It didn't matter to Ballora, she flew closer to the car and used her lazer eyes to cut a whole in the roof, then she ripped it right off. As Ted landed on the car, the driver looked up and gasped.

"HI THERE!" Ted waved.

"WHAT?"

Ballora took the chance to grab the man's neck and snap it killing him instantly. Ted looked at the name on the license plate.

"Afton? Huh...that's a name you rarely see." Ted said.

The two flew off into the air as the car lost control and flew off a bridge towards another busy highway. Ted was horrified when the car landed on one of the roads causing other motorists to brake or run into each other.

"Um...I think we just killed some people down there." Ted said.

"Do I look like I give a shit? Come on, to the tent!" Ballora shouted.

 **With Lolbit...**

Baby's shot flew directly at Lolbit's hands destroying the oven mitt-like cuffs and Lolbit destroyed the chair with a shockwave propelling Ennard back.

"HOW DID-"

Ennard turned to see Baby recoiling back in fear.

"WHY YOU-"

He's cut off when Lolbit sucker-punches him away, her fingerless gloves glowing. Ennard skidded to a stop and stared down the fox.

"You may be free, but it's not like you can beat me. I've studied you while you were out cold, your psychokinesis won't work on me, especially with a few modification I've made to my suit." Ennard smirked.

Before Lolbit could say anything, Ennard reached his hands out as different pieces of white and red metal flew from the darkness and onto him. Every single part of him was covered in armor until she could barely see any wires. His mask and sharp teeth remained as the armor made him look more human, only with longer and sharper claws. Now he was a white and red humanoid robot, a surge of electricity made his eyes glow.

"AH YES! I CAN FEEL IT! I FEEL STRONGER THAN EVER! HAH! I was going to wait to use this suit until after I get outside, but seeing as I must kill you, I guess I'll just test run this suit." Ennard flexed his claws.

The two faced each other, being the same height and having the same scowl on their faces.

"I'LL STOP YOU! I'LL KEEP FIGHTING UNTIL I CAN'T NO MORE!" Lolbit shouted.

"BRING IT BITCH!" Ennard put up his fists.

Lolbit charged first with a fist and swung at Ennard who dodged back before hitting her in the stomach, then the face. Ennard didn't hold back as Lolbit was sent back into a wall. He punched harder than she thought. Ennard raced at her and swung, but Lolbit dodged at kicked him away before lunging hitting him in his red nose. Ennard clawed her in the face but Lolbit grabbed his arm and yanked him into a punch to the chest. At once the two swung and slammed each other in the face at the same time knocking them both away from each other.

Baby meanwhile managed to free herself with her powers, but she was very weak and could barely fight back the urge to sleep. She didn't bother wasting her energy on Vix or Tia, and proceeded to find the controls for the scooper, maybe she could scoop Ennard if he got close enough. She cringed at the vicious fist-fight between Lolbit and Ennard and focused on the control room. She was confused as to where exactly they were, up above was what looked like the top of a circus tent, but no seats, instead there were a few rooms. One was labled control room and Baby snuck in with no problem, from there she pulled up a map and what she saw shocked her.

"Chipper had an underground facility made to hide his robot army, guess he didn't make any for this place." Baby figured.

She saw the controls for the scooper and looked through a large window to see the brawl between Lolbit and Ennard.

"GET HIM LOLBIT!" Baby shouted.

Lolbit and Ennard fought all over the place, punching, kicking, clawing and throwing each other. Ennard showed no mercy by knocking out one of Lolbit's teeth, biting into her flesh and slamming her into walls. His suit kept him powered up and never exhausted, Lolbit on the other hand was much weaker, but her heart told her to keep fighting until help arrived...or she died. She angrily fought back against the robot, bleeding in a few places and experiencing pain all over her body, despite this, her powers kept her strength up. Currently the two were deadlocked by grasping hands.

"I'll...keep fighting...I have to." Lolbit growled.

"You'll fight to death." Ennard growled back.

Ennard was only feeling a bit of pain, some oil dripped from his mouth and his armor was cracked in a few places. Lolbit had a black eye, many bruises and cuts. Ennard laughed as he pushed against Lolbit.

"Oh dear...you're losing badly. I suggest you stop and SURRENDER TO ME!"

"NO! I WON'T!"

She kicked him back breaking their grasp before trying to activate her bytes, only for Ennard to lunge quickly, grab her right arm, and break it. The sound of bone snapping echoed around the area.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Lolbit let out a piercing scream that was silenced by Ennard's fist slamming into the face twice. Baby watched in horror as Ennard pummeled Lolbit into a wall before grabbing her and slamming her to the ground. She was close to the scooper, too close. Lolbit ignored the pain and tried to get up, just for Ennard to pounce and grab her legs.

"No more walking for you."

He picked a leg to break and broke her left leg, Lolbit screamed again while Ennard laughed.

"YOU STUPID FOX! NO ONE IS COMING TO SAVE YOU! NO ONE!"

Or so he thought...Baby sensed someone coming down the elevator on the other side of the control room, she readied herself. But when she saw who it was...she smiled. Ennard continued to pound on Lolbit until she was close to passing out. Then to their shock, a familiar voice rung out.

"LOLBIT!"

Lolbit perked up at the voice.

"Ted?"

"WHAT?"

Ennard looks to his left to see Ted and the bunny puppets rushing right at him and tackling him down. Lolbit wanted to cheer but she began to slowly pass out, she could make out what looked like Nette, Candy, Cindy and Netty rushing towards her, then Nette switching to pummeling Ennard who fought off Ted and the little puppets. As she closed her eyes, all that she could hear were lots of fighting, yelling, someone saying her name, and finally...

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!**

...

...

 **CRUNCH!**

...

 ** _To be continued..._**


	11. Finishing

_**Here we go everyone! The final chapter, and what a crazy ride it's been to write this thing. So much to think about, only having a bit of it planned out, making sure not to put in any continuity mistakes. But after this chapter I won't have to worry about it. By the way, the only way there would be more spinoffs to the Struggles series is if Scott makes more FNAF games. I know there's the new book coming this summer "Five Nights at Freddy's: The Twisted Ones" and that should be very interesting. Plus I'm still waiting for new info on the movie. Anyways on with with the chapter.**_

* * *

Chapter 11: Finishing

...

...

...

 _Silence...nothing but silence..._

 _Lolbit awoke in a white void, nothing else around but her. She was laying down staring up, or at least that's what she felt. The feeling of pain never came to her, only relief. She continued to lie there trying to process everything._

 _"I'm dead...no doubt I'm dead. I'm in heaven...heh...it's over...it's all over...I failed."_

 _Lolbit bit her bottom lip and sighed, raising her hands to her face, her fingerless gloves still on, no power activated. She flexed her claws and decided to sit up, only to see nothing. She looked around, still nothing._

 _..._

 _Crying...crying is what Lolbit suddenly heard in the distance, it sounded very familiar. It came from straight ahead, Lolbit started to run towards it._

 _"Ted? Is that you?"_

 _The further she ran, the more visible was a new figure in the distance, someone sitting down crying...it was Ted. Panic filled Lolbit's eyes as she sprinted faster and faster towards the bear. Ted was facing away from her and crying with his head buried in his hands._

 _"TED!"_

 _Lolbit lunged and grabbed Ted into a tight hug._

 _"I'm...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry!"_

 _Lolbit's vision goes black again and she could hear voices._

"Lolbit? LOLBIT YOU OKAY?"

Lolbit awoke again, this time, she was being sat up...by Ted. The two locked eyes and they both began to cry, realization that they were together again hit them hard and they clutched each other. However the pain returned to Lolbit's body making her cry even more, Ted had a few bruises from his little scuffle with Ennard but he was mostly alright, he slowly picked up Lolbit who had to lean against him, they continued to hold each other.

"Ted?"

"Lolbit?"

They just stared and cried with each other ignoring anything else around them. They completely ignored Candy and Cindy handcuffing Vix and Tia who admitted they were the real ones, Baby and Ballora were hugging each other and cheering for their reuniting, Netty looked around for as much evidence as she could to expose the whole operation, and finally Nette who was looking down on Ennard's body with a frown, the scooper had seemingly killed Ennard, a giant hole through his chest. Ted and Lolbit continued to look at each other, Lolbit felt so ashamed.

"Ted...I'm sorry...sorry about everything I did to you. I...I was only trying to protect you...I didn't mean to hurt you so badly." Lolbit cried.

Ted only smiled and hugged her tightly. As Nightmare arrived with his fellow secret agents to check every area, Ted looked to the others gesturing that they were leaving and they all nodded. Lolbit continued to repeat "I'm sorry" over and over as Ted took her up the elevator where at the top they ended up inside an abandoned house, the house that originally belonged to Foxy and Mangle, Chipper had used it as one of his hiding places. What Ted tried to ignore was the many hanging humans and anthros all over the house, Chipper must have had many traitors. Nette had already made a note of all the corpses, thankfully none of them were people he knew.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." Lolbit continued to say.

"It's okay Lolbit, you don't have to say anything. I forgive you...no need to worry, you're still my tough sister." Ted whispered.

"You're my...goofy brother." Lolbit whispered.

Ted just smiled, he couldn't be mad at her for so long, he continued to walk her out of the house, out the tent and with his powers connected to Lolbit, he flew her high into the air, sometime during the flight, Lolbit fell asleep.

 **8:00 PM...Benedict City Hospital...**

Lolbit awoke again hearing a few beeps and the hum of some lights above her. She still felt so much pain coursing through her body, but it wasn't as much as before. She saw she was in a hospital room getting blood pumped into her. There was a cast on her arm and leg, she knew there was no way she'd be walking anytime soon. She laid there staring at the ceiling.

"Hey there sunshine!"

Lolbit gasped before looking over to her left, she had not noticed Ted sitting next to her smiling.

"Ted? Shouldn't you be checked in too?" Lolbit asked.

"Nah, I'm fine. But you needed critical attention, I WAS SO WORRIED!" Ted shook.

Lolbit smiled at him, glad to see his happy and goofy self back.

"Calm down...you goof!" Lolbit smirked.

Ted rolled his eyes before standing up.

"Don't worry about what happened Lolbit, I forgive you for earlier, all water under the bridge. Besides, WE'RE TOGETHER AGAIN! WHAT AN ADVENTURE! Everything worked out Lolbit, everything is all back to normal...I mean except from all the dead anthros and humans." Ted nervously tapped his fingers.

"How so? Where is everyone?"

"Well..."

 **Baby and Ballora...**

The two girls were reunited with their parents at the police station, needless to say, the parents had to get used to their robotic parts. But the girls thought it would increase their performances in the circus. While Ballora now trusted anthros a bit, Baby was a little upset that she didn't get to say goodbye to them...she'd get her chance soon enough.

 **Vix and Tia...**

For aligning themselves with Chipper, the two were given life sentences and jailed immediately, and let's just say, nobody in that prison was a fan of Chipper...or copycats.

 **Candy and Cindy...**

The cats were given medals of bravery for their actions during the case, even though they were out of their jurisdiction.

 **Netty...**

Netty had been given the chance to reunite with the Fazbear Gang and gain back the bond she shared with the foxes.

 **Nette and Ennard...**

To everyone's shock, Nette had decided to fix up his brother Ennard, but have him rebooted so that Ennard thought he was turned on for the first time. He wouldn't remember a single thing had happened nor did he have evil intentions. Nette on the other hand made sure to destroy anything remaining Chipper-related and allowed the Fazbear Gang to come out of hiding.

 **The bunnie puppets...**

The two were adopted by BB and JJ who were glad to have them around as new buddies!

 **The Fazbear Gang...**

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Mangle, Bon Bon, Chi Chi, Fredrick, Golden, Springtrap, Ms. Salvage, Mr & Mrs. Hoppers, and even Mike and Jeremy were all free to go back to their normal lives. But they had a surprise in store for Lolbit and Ted.

 **Back with the duo...**

The doctor came in and smiled when he saw that Lolbit was awake, the doctor was followed by Henry, Candy and Cindy.

"Hey girl!" Cindy waved.

"You're up!" Candy grinned.

"Ah good to see your awake Ms. Bytes. Your other friends are here to check you out tonight. However due to your injuries you'll have to be in a wheelchair for at least a week. I wouldn't suggest flying either as you're still a bit weak." The doctor explained.

Henry was actually pulling in a wheelchair and had a nervous look on his face. Lolbit was disappointed that she couldn't walk or even fly right now, but was so glad Ennard wasn't in the room. She checked on her powers to see just like the doctor figured, she wasn't recharged fully. Henry then spoke up.

"Lolbit, you don't how much everyone appreciates what you've done, people all over the country are hearing about this and they all want to thank you. Especially me, you stopped what could be one of the greatest disasters to this country. Even the Fazbear crew want to thank you later on, but since your injured, I'll have to suspend you from work until you can walk again. Nette wanted to heal you himself, but his power was running low due to emotional reasons so he needed to recharge. Oh, and when you come back, I plan to give you a promotion as co-chief of police!"

Everyone smiled in excitement at him, then to Lolbit.

"Uh...actually...I'm fine where I'm at as a detective." Lolbit giggled.

Of course the others were confused.

"You sure, who turns down promotions?" Candy asked.

"I'm satisfied with my position...however...maybe I'll take it if you allow Ted here to be my official partner." Lolbit smiled at the bear.

Ted gasped in joy and clenched his fists.

"YOU MEAN IT?"

"Yep, you deserve it."

Everyone turned to Henry who smiled warmly.

"Okay, it's a deal!"

"YEAH!" Ted shouted.

Everyone let him have his moment as he raced out of the room cheering.

 **9:00 PM...Lolbit's House...**

Ted happily wheeled Lolbit to her house and got her inside. He was determined to stay the night over despite Lolbit's worries she would bug him...but she didn't want to repeat what happened that morning so she laid on her couch while Ted ordered more pizza.

"You know, we were so focused on this case that we forgot all about Christmas...is it today?"

Ted looked at the time on his phone and nodded.

"Tomorrow it is...we made it just in time. HOORAY!"

Lolbit chuckled before staring at a wall.

"Say Ted?"

"Yeah?"

"You still gonna make that big cake for our birthday next week?"

"OF COURSE! But...I'm gonna have a little help." He smirked.

"By who?"

Ted looked away chuckling and Lolbit remained confused as he looked at the TV. With the cruise ship destroyed, the chickens had to bring their cooking show back to Chi Chi's apartment. Though Chi Chi looked rather steamed about the whole copycat situation, but Chica made sure to calm her down. That's when Lolbit realized what Ted had meant.

"You clever bear!" Lolbit shook her head.

"Very clever indeed."

The two are shocked to see Nette and Ennard warping into the living room grinning. Lolbit was used to Nette warping around...but seeing Ennard again made her blood boil, Ted raced over hoping to stop Lolbit from doing anything, plus she still needed help standing. Nette knew she'd be pissed so he puts an arm in front of a nervous and confused Ennard.

"Lolbit wait...I had him rebooted, he doesn't know anything that happened!" Nette said.

"Are you sure?" Lolbit growled.

Ennard spoke up, his voice still smooth but a bit younger.

"Wait, what don't I remember?" Ennard asked.

Nette quickly came up with an answer.

"Oh uh...I found something weird in your programming when I turned you on, nothing to worry about. Lolbit, Ted, this is my brother Ennard, _first_ time you met him." Nette said the last part in a slur.

Lolbit and Ted looked at each other, they didn't know whether to go with it, but they saw Ennard was smiling rather sweetly at them, the crazy robot had no idea what damage he had done anymore, he had been reduced to a little kid. Lolbit took this chance to sound intimidating when Ennard spoke.

"Um...Hi...I'm Ennard!" He held out a clawed hand.

"Hi _ENNARD,_ I'm Lolbit, popular detective and a new friend of Nette's...be careful I don't have to find you causing trouble!" Lolbit threatened with a smirk while shaking his hand.

"Uh...got it." Ennard gulped.

"Hi I'm Ted, always ready for a fun time!" Ted said shaking Ennard's hand.

"Cool, I've never been to a party!" Ennard perked up.

"Oh...you'll have one some day." Nette patted him on the back.

Lolbit whispered to Ted.

"You sure we can trust him now?"

"I don't know Lolbit, he did break your arm, your leg, traumatize you for a bit, forced you in a wheelchair..."

As Ted named stuff, Ennard's eyes got bigger and bigger until they were close to popping out, he had heard most of that.

"Whoa who did all that?" Ennard panicked!

"An evil beaver named Chipper, don't worry, she's fine now." Nette assured.

The duo nervously laughed while Nette smirked at his brother before speaking again.

"Thanks for your help guys, you put me at rest...even Ennard, escaping the clutches of Chipper. Never have to deal with him ever again, for real this time. Guess I can trust you after all." Nette said.

"Aw, even if you never got in contact with me, you would've figured this out." Lolbit said.

"No...not at all, only you guys could do this. Well, good luck with the work detectives...maybe we'll see each other again soon." Nette said.

"We'll see." Lolbit smirked.

Nette and Ennard finally warp away leaving the duo alone again.

"Huh...Ennard is more of a coward now." Ted remarked.

"I know...heh...hope likes dealing with a brother...it'll never be as enjoyable as us." Lolbit hugged Ted.

"HAH! WE'RE THE BEST!" Ted yelled.

 _ **One week later...a few days after New Years Day...Lolbit's house...**_

It was finally Lolbit and Ted's 21st birthday, though they weren't planning on having a large party or anything. The duo were still on a break and so were the cats who were planning to come over Lolbit's to have a little party. Finally out of her wheelchair, Lolbit and Ted spent all day doing some shopping and checking on their new friends. That night, they decided the all-nighter would be at Lolbit's house, while Ted was on his way, Lolbit stood out on her back porch smoking her cigar and looking up into the night sky. She was reflecting on everything that has happened.

 _"What a week that was...definitely not like my past cases...this one actually put me on suspension because of serious injury. I'm glad I'm at full power now. Ugh...that Ennard gave me a pounding, guess I kinda deserved some of that after how I treated Ted. I'm just glad we're over it, I can tell he still thinks about it. But it's Ted, he'll always look on the positive side of things, and thankfully he did this time. I'll never abandon him like that again, that's not what best friends do...it's not what family does. But...life is better now, he'll be with me on every case, I'll stick by him the way he always sticks by me, that's a promise. Speaking of Ted...where is he?"_

She smiles when she hears a knock at the door, she opened it see to Ted waving wildly before grabbing her into a hug, picking her up and spinning her around.

"LOLBIT! MY FAVORITE FOX IN THE WORLD! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" He yelled kicking the door closed behind him.

"Happy Birthday to you two as well, you GOOF!" Lolbit laughed.

Ted then trips and they go falling to the floor, but continue to laugh. But seeing Lolbit distracted, Ted pinned her down, Lolbit stopped laughing.

"NOT TODAY BEAR!"

She licked him on the nose stunning him before rolling them both over and pinning him instead.

"AUGH! DON'T DO THAT!" Ted groaned.

"Ooh I'm so scared."

"OOH YOU!"

The two spent the next 10 minutes wrasslin' until they heard another knock at the door. Lolbit got off before Ted could try to trip her and opened the door to see Candy and Cindy standing there.

"Hey guys, what's with the messed up fur?" Candy asked.

"Wait a minute, were you two wrasslin' again?" Cindy grinned.

"So? It's fun." Lolbit shrugged.

"Well I may have just groomed myself...but I DON'T CARE! GAME ON!"

Cindy tackles Lolbit who yelped in surprise, leaving Candy at the mercy of a evilly grinning Ted.

"Now Ted, take it easy, I know we have our differences in the past but-"

"PARTY TIME!"

Candy screamed when Ted tackled him into a headlock. The 4-way battle continued for a few minutes before yet another knock at the door...they weren't expecting anyone else.

"Who could that be?" Lolbit wondered.

Going to the door, she looked through the peephole to see someone she never thought she'd see in person.

"It's him..."

"Who?" Cindy asked.

She opened the door...and there for them all to see...was Freddy Fazbear himself. Behind him was a massive red box, he smiled at her and tipped his hat.

"Hello ma'am, may I come in?"

Lolbit had to find her words as she could not believe Freddy was standing right there. She slowly moved back and cleared his path.

"Of course Mr. Fazbear."

"Call me Freddy."

Everyone stood in shock as Freddy made his way while pulling the big red box behind him. Once it was in, Freddy turned to them.

"Now then, I know you're surprised to see me." Freddy smirked.

"Yep!" Candy nodded.

"No worries, I just came by to thank you. Thank you all for helping us with last week's rather...struggling case. It was not an easy week for any of us, me and my friends having to go into hiding unable to help. But with that beaver gone, we can continue our lives. The others couldn't come as they're busy doing what they were before the chaos. And my lazy ass brother didn't feel like getting out of bed. Nette fixed up our house and he hasn't felt like leaving since." Freddy explained.

"The bunnies get a new car?" Ted asked.

"Nah, Nette just fixed up the blue truck, works better than usual." Freddy chuckled.

"So I guess another cruise ship had to be used?" Lolbit asked.

"No, Nette built one just for them. So expect a new episode of "Tender Cooking" tomorrow, speaking of that, this present is for you and Ted, as a thank you for everything you've done. In here is some of Chica's famous pizzas and Chi Chi's famous cupcakes, I believe Ted knows the other big thing."

Lolbit looked to Ted who was smiling like mad.

"Wait...you mean you..."

"I GOT THE BIG CAKE MADE!" Ted cheered.

"AWESOME!" Lolbit yelled.

They all turned back to Freddy who was chuckling.

"You know, you four would make excellent members of the Fazbear Gang, you're welcome to join any time. Plus I think the chickens want you to be featured in an episode one day."

"WE'D LOVE TO!" Lolbit and Cindy said at once.

"Cool." Candy shrugged.

"YAY!" Ted said.

"Terrific...well I should take my leave, I got some plans back home. Thanks again for everything, we owe you big time, whenever you need our help, we'll come running! Happy birthday you two!" Freddy said tipping his hat again.

"See ya later Freddy, and thanks!" Lolbit smiled.

"Oh...I almost forgot, definitely keep this."

Freddy handed Lolbit a card, inside was the entire crew's signature and phone-numbers, this was going to come in handy indeed.

"Thanks Freddy, we can't wait to talk to them."

"Heh, we'll keep in touch! Goodnight!"

"Goodnight Freddy."

After Freddy had left, Ted was already unsheathing his claws and ripping open the paper eager to show off the cake. First came Chica's many pizzas, then Chi Chi's cupcakes, then finally Ted;s 6 foot long cake. It was a chocolate cake with white, pink and purple icing. In the middle was a large edible picture of Lolbit and Ted, the same photo of them from their first beach trip.

"Ted...THIS IS AMAZING!" Lolbit squealed.

"HOW? WHAT? WHEN?" Cindy was shocked.

"YOU RULE DUDE!" Candy yelled.

"LET'S DIG IN ALREADY!" Ted yelled.

 **10:00 PM...Same location...**

While the cats were eating and watching TV, Ted dragged Lolbit to the back porch with her blindfolded.

"Okay goofball, what is it already?"

"Get ready for a SURPRIIIIISSSSSSE!"

When he took the blindfold off, Lolbit was faced with a gift in Ted's hands, and a card on top of it.

"Oh Ted, you didn't have to!" Lolbit nearly cried.

"No I really have to, IT'S A MUST!" Ted shouted.

Lolbit went for the card first, it was addressed to both of them, Ted remembered something.

"Oh yeah, I got that in the mail earlier, figured I'd wait until we both were doing this." Ted said.

Lolbit opened it for them and saw it was an invitation to the next Circus Baby's Pizza World event, four tickets inside and a small letter. It read:

 _Dear Ted and Lolbit,_

 _Thank you so much for reuniting me and my sister, we owe you so much and really want to see you both again real soon! We sent four tickets to our next show, if this letter gets to you in time, it should begin 3 days after your birthday. We'll be performing in your city...hope to see you there! Until then, thank you so much, the world needs more people like you two! Just in case, Happy Birthday!_

 _Love Baby and Ballora Pints._

The letter made the two tear up, luckily they received it in time.

"We're going!"

"We are definitely going!"

After agreeing, the two moved onto the present, Lolbit went to open it, curiosity hitting the ceiling. What she found inside made her instantly start to cry, they were plushies, made to look like both of them. Seeing these made her hug Ted tightly.

"Ted...Ted these are just amazing. Thank you...Thank you so much!" She cried.

She grabbed Ted into a hug.

"I love you...like a brother."

"I love you...like a sister."

When they broke it, Lolbit remembered her gift to him was in her room. She ran to get it and came back, it also in a box.

"Ooh." Ted gasped.

"You're gonna need this...I finally have it ready."

Ted opened it and could not believe what he was seeing, he looked down as his power bracelet, then back at her.

"You mean you finally..."

"Got it working? Yep!"

Instead of using his power bracelet, Lolbit had designed some black fingerless gloves like hers that contained as much power as Lolbit had.

"YES! FINALLY! I can now use psychokinesis whenever I want?" Ted asked.

"Yeah, plus you've finally got gloves that could fit you." Lolbit chuckled.

"HECK YEAH I DO!"

He took off the bracelet and put on the gloves, a perfect fit. He could immediately feel the powerful energy coursing through his body, he felt great! Lolbit charged up her power and both illuminated themselves in blue light while laughing maniacally.

"OH YEAH! WE SHOULD TOTALLY GO FOR A TEST RUN!" Ted jumped.

"ALRIGHT LET'S DO IT! Hey cats we're gonna-"

They saw that Candy and Cindy had passed out from eating too much, the duo shrugged and smiled. Lolbit sat down the plushies side-by-side on a table before the two took off into the night sky. Their bodies glowed a light blue as they flew wildly around, the air smashing against their fur, their excitement growing.

"YO TED!"

"YEAH?"

"COMING IN HOT!"

"SO AM I!"

The two charged straight at each other before grabbing one another and spinning around, the electricity shooting off in different directions. They laughed so loud they could be heard all over the whole neighborhood. When they stopped spinning they just stared at each other and pressed their foreheads together.

"We make a great team Lolbit!"

"You're right, and we'll continue to be team...no...a family."

"Sis."

"Bro."

Ted then pokes her.

"TAG! YOU'RE IT!"

Ted blasts away into the distance laughing.

"OH NO YOU DON'T! GET BACK HER YOU GOOFBALL!"

Lolbit chased after him and they both raced through the night onwards to the next adventure!

CASE CLOSED!

 **THE END**

* * *

 ** _And that everyone, was the end of the story! A nice new addition to the "Struggles" series. Will there be more? Maybe...who knows...I don't even know. But for now it's all over! I hope you all enjoyed! And until next time, KINGSTRIKER OUT!_**


End file.
